Love's True Destiny
by IndianBabeIII
Summary: well this fic centers around Sora,Tai,Matt,(Kari,TK, Ken and Izzy a little).Contains Sorato,Taiora..Someone's destiny is realized..sacrifices are made..the villain has a heart!..*Sad*..~_~..ALL ENDINGS ARE COMPLETE!!!..r
1. Love's True Destiny Part 1: Virus

******Love's True Destiny**

****~~*********************************************************~~

Note:- This is during season 02. The new Digidestined have taken a trip to the Digiworld with a picnic in mind.

~~*********************************************************~~

  
  


"Hey Kari wait up! Didn't you see or hear me like 20 minutes ago?" asked a panting Davis

  
  
  
  


"Sorry Davis. I guess I was so absorbed in my conversation with Takeru that I didn't hear you." Replied the petite brunette.

  
  


"Hey Davis"

  
  


"What is it TC?"

  
  


"My name's Takeru and I just wanted to tell you that Kari was saying that she made a special snack just for you but she's afraid someone else will eat it."

  
  


"Really, hmmm….hey Yolei, Cody wait up! We can stop here! Here give me the basket." yelled the gullible Davis, pointing to the basket in Yolei's arms.

  
  


Takeru and Kari walked slowly toward the others, giggling, over Davis' reaction to Takeru's news.

  
  


As they approached the picnic site they groaned. There was Davis, sitting on the cloth, but there was no food to be seen anywhere.

  
  


"Guess that wasn't a good idea after all Takeru."

  
  


"What are you two talking about?" asked a furious Yolei "He just ate all our food."

  
  


"Maybe you should have had some extra. Thinking ahead is always a good idea you know." Stated a quiet voice that could belong to only one person, Cody.

  
  


He then produced a small bundle wrapped in a cloth. He spread it out to reveal a small feast.

  
  


"Wow! Davis eats worse than we do!" exclaimed Veemon.

  
  


"I think it would be wise to hide the food from him next time, don't you agree Armadillomon?" 

  
  


"You're right, Hawkmon. Next picnic Davis stays as far from the food as possible."

  
  


Gatomon and Patamon walked slowly behind the others. "Humans are so silly, sometimes." Remarked Gatomon.

  
  


"Maybe their programmer switched some wires when they were created." Replied Patamon.

  
  


Unexpectedly a digimon crawled toward the merry group. As it approached them it gave off a stench that could drive away even the most powerful digimon.

  
  


The Digidestined recoiled as it advanced in their direction. As it limped to the edge of the shadows the children gasped.

  
  


"Ewww…what is that thing? It stinks and looks gross!"

  
  


That remark earned Davis a glare from Kari.

  
  


"That thing is a Nuememon and just so you know, the Nuememon consider me their queen!" 

  
  


Davis merely hung his head in response to the last comment. Kari stepped in the direction of the digimon who managed to groan "Queen Kari…"

  
  


"It's in pain!" Kari exclaimed as she picked up the sick digimon. Little did she know that the pain came from a digivirus. As Kari held the digimon in her arms it began to disintegrate.

  
  


"No! Nuememon!" Kari fell to the ground and wept for the digimon she barely knew. "It called me Queen, but I couldn't help it!" With that declaration she collapsed.

  
  


"Kari!" exclaimed her friends.

  
  


Takeru got to her before the others and when he put his hand to her head he quickly pulled it away. "She's sick again! We have to get her back home and to a hospital!"

  
  


The new Digidestined followed him as he headed to the Digiport. On the way Takeru explained how Kari had been sick in Machinedramon's city.

  
  


Upon arriving in the real world Davis hurried to the phone to call the hospital. An ambulance arrived shortly and carried the girl away as her friends called Tai and the older Digidestined.

  
  


In the hospital Kari was lying in a bedroom, after she got out of the ICU, with tubes attached to her. Tai sat beside her bed praying that she would wake up. His parents sat in the hall, dumbfounded by what had happened to their daughter. Everyone knew how weak Kari was and that there was little hope that she'd pull through this and recover completely.

  
  


Down the cold, white corridors in the cafeteria sat Sora with Takeru on one side of her and Mimi on the other. Her eyes moved around her and caught Matt's who was next to Takeru. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as Sora read the depression in his. Matt tried to comfort his brother again while Yolei who sat beside Mimi was engaged in a conversation about Kari's condition. She was having an argument with Cody and Mimi and Davis sat there listening to them. 

  
  


Sora looked up to see two of the smartest people she knew approaching the group. She got up quietly, making sure she didn't disturb anyone else. Izzy and Joe refused to meet Sora's questioning eyes. Immediately she knew the answer to her unasked question.

  
  


"Don't tell them yet please? I don't think they've gotten over the fact that she was in ICU." She begged as she let her eyes wander over the despairing group of friends.

  
  


"Ok Sora but you know they'll find out eventually." Replied Joe

  
  


"Hopefully some time will give them a chance to recover a bit." Stated Izzy.

  
  


"I'm going to go see her now. I'll send Tai so you can tell him. He has a right to know."

  
  


As Sora walked through the corridors she thought of how they seemed to be cold and sterile. It was not the kind of atmosphere she would have expected in a hospital. It was almost as if its daily inhabitants had become drones who felt and saw nothing and only did their work.

  
  


Sora walked in to Kari's room and placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the young man who tirelessly held his sister's had as if he could give her strength through that small act. She loved the way Tai cared about his sister and his devotion to her.

  
  


As Tai lifted his eyes he thought he saw and angel and feared it was coming to take his baby sister away from him. He then realized it was Sora and began to relax.

  
  


"Tai, Joe and Izzy need to speak to you. It's very important and they asked you to come right away.

  
  


Tai threw a glance at his sister then got up, started toward the door then stopped and said, "Take care of her while I'm gone."

  
  


As he left Sora assumed the chair that Tai had vacated and took Kari's hand in her own.

  
  


"Oh Kari! You are so young, it's not fair that your life should be taken away so soon. You can't give up fighting! Don't you know how many people are praying for you? What about the digimon? Where would they be without their Angel of Light? You can't leave us. Your brother, Takeru, Davis…what will become of them if you leave their lives? I just wish that you weren't the one to get sick! So many people depend on you I wish there was some way I could take your place. You are weak right now and need a rest. Why can't someone stronger fight this battle for you?!!!!" cried Sora as she gripped Kari's hand. Without warning there was a flash of light and Kari opened her eyes to find herself sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

****What happened? I could have sworn that I was lying on that bed just two minutes ago.****

  
  


Kari looked down at the hand in her own. Her eyes moved up to the bed to see its owner was…

  
  


A/N: This is my 1ST digimon fic so have mercy on me! ok I really like Taiora's and Sorato's but since I can't decide which I like better I decided to make this fic both. The problem is that in order for it to have an ending that doesn't break a heart this is gonna be a little depressing. Sorry! R&R!


	2. Love's True Destiny Part 2: Changes

**Love's True Destiny**

**Part 2**

Tai looked at his friends in despair. "You mean she's not going to make it? Isn't there anything you can do for her?" 

  
  


"I'm sorry Tai but from what we have learned from Davis and the others we've come to the conclusion that-"

  
  


"-she was infected with a digivirus from a Nuememon. That means there is no cure here on earth-"

  
  


"-and as far as Izzy and I can tell there is no cure anywhere. I'm sorry, Tai."

  
  


"It appears that we can do nothing for her." 

  
  


"H-h-how long does she have?" Tai managed to stammer

  
  


The two boys looked at Tai uneasily..."At the rate she is progressing, about a week."

  
  


"What! No! That's not long enough!!" Tai exclaimed frantically.

  
  


"Sorry Tai, but there's nothing we can do"

  
  


Tai threw a glance over to the coterie of Digidestined. "Sora knows doesn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question. "We have to tell the rest of them...and my parents."

  
  


He then walked toward the lobby where he knew his parents were talking to Kari's doctor. Tai was aware that they were probably hearing something about an unknown virus and a great discovery in medicine.

  
  


While Tai explained Kari's condition to his mother and father, Joe and Izzy were breaking the news to everyone else. Just as Tai has expected, his parents were furious. Furious at Tai for letting Kari go there, furious at the man their son called Gennai, for allowing this to happen, furious at Fate for choosing their daughter, out of the millions, to be the embodiment of light and one of the saviors of the world. Most of all they were furious at themselves for knowing the dangers and allowing their Kari to go. Why was their little girl the one to be taken at such a young age!?

  
  


The Digidestined, new and old, were, for the first time, speechless. The silence hung in the air like a thick fog. Takeru was the first to react to the news. He jumped out of his spot between Mimi and Matt and ran towards Kari's room.. Matt walked behind him beside Izzy. "You already told Sora didn't you? That's why she left first."

  
  


"She asked us not to tell you guys till we talked to Tai and you had time to get over the initial shock."

  
  


*Same old Sora. I wonder how she's doing. She's always trying to be strong but I know that sometimes she just wants to cry. I'll have to talk to her and see if there's anything I can do. We all know that Kari is like her sister.*

When Takeru and the rest of the Digidestined arrived at Kari's room they saw something that surprised them beyond description. In front of them sat a perfectly normal Kari and in her place on the bed was....Sora! The nine digidestined that were present ran up to Kari. As Takeru checked to see if she really was better, Joe went to find the doctor and Tai. As Izzy, Yolei, Cody and Davis questioned Kari on what had happened, Mimi walked back and forth between Kari and Sora on the bed trying to piece together what had happened. Matt grabbed another chair and pulled it up beside the bed where he sat looking into one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen.

  
  


Soon Tai was heard running through the cold halls of the hospital with the doctor, his parents, and Joe close at his heels. Tai darted over to his sister and enfolded her in a bear hug as his parents followed and did the same. "Kari we're so happy you are better now! We were so worried!"

  
  


"Kari don't ever do that to me again! This is the third time and I don't think I could take any more possibilities of losing you."

  
  


As Tai said this his eyes scanned the room for one face he couldn't find. Then he saw it. She lay on the bed pale yet still beautiful in his eyes. As the doctor led Kari and his parents out of the room, to make sure she was healed, Tai advanced toward the bed. He took her hand and looked at her face, willing her eyes to open.

  
  


"I've got it! Prodigious! I think I know what has happened here!"

  
  


The digidestined gathered around the boy to hear his explanation. "After some discussion with Yolei and Cody I've come to the conclusion that....."

  
  


A/N: What is the conclusion?? I don't know, u tell me! J/K! I know exactly what's gonna happen next! But if u really really want I'll write separate endings for this...the original, and a sorato/taiora....but it depends on your reviews!!! Does anyone else besides me think that its not fair that Kari is always the one to get sick??....I thought so! Why are you still reading this??? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Love's True Destiny Part 3: Discovery

**Love's True Destiny **

**Part 3**

  
  


Sora looked around at the world around her. She remembered wishing she could take Kari's place when she, Kari, was sick but that didn't explain how she got where she was now.

  
  


"Hey Sora. I knew you wouldn't let Kari get hurt so I came to help you fight her battle for her, just this once. You can't protect her forever you know."

  
  


Sora looked down to her right for the source of the voice. She spotted a bright pink bird that shone like a light in the darkness around her. "Biyomon!"

  
  


"Yes Sora, its me."

  
  


"What are you doing here, Bi? More importantly, where is here?"

  
  


"Sora haven't you figured it out yet? Don't you remember what happened?"

  
  


"All I remember is talking to Kari and praying."

  
  


"You prayed that someone stronger could take her place so someone did."

  
  


"Y-y you mean..."

  
  


"That's right Sora. You are that someone. You are sick instead of Kari but don't worry. We won't lose!"

  
  


"We? What do you mean we? How did you get inside me, Bi?"

  
  


"Well we don't have much time to talk so I'll make this short. Gennai detected some strange reactions within you and Kari just a little while after she got sick and was taken to the hospital. He found a way to send Gatomon into her body to help her fight the digivirus. Since he found something in you too he decided to send me here just in case something happened."

  
  


Before she could have any of her other questions answered Sora looked around to see that she and her partner found themselves surrounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I've got it! Prodigious! I think I know what has happened here!"

  
  


The digidestined gathered around the boy to hear his explanation. "After some discussion with Yolei and Cody I've come to the conclusion that....."

  
  


"Well what did you find out Izzy?" Tai interupted impatiently.

  
  


"Joe come here and take a look at this!"

  
  


Joe followed Izzy's eyes and saw something he had never imagined in his wildest dreams. "I-i-it's Sora!! And Biyomon!!!"

  
  


"What!!?" exclaimed Matt and Tai.

  
  


They scrambled over to the laptop and sure enough there were Sora and Biyomon surrounded by something that sent chills down their spines.

  
  


"Sora..." came an inaudible whisper from Matt as he watched the figure on the screen with a soft look.

  
  


As Matt watched Sora's struggle against this thing Tai's heart was aching. He could do nothing but look on as Sora fought what appeared to be a losing battle. 

  
  


"As I was saying I've come to the conclusion that-" started Izzy again when Davis and Takeru walked into the room. One was on either side of Kari, holding onto her as if she would disappear if they let go.

  
  


"Hey! So did you guys figure out what happened to Sora yet?" asked Davis loudly.

  
  


Before anyone could reply Kari stumbled over to the bed and threw her arms around the unconscious girl who she considered her older sister.

  
  


"She did it for me! Sora!"

  
  


"I'm supposed to be the one explaining this Kari! Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..."glances at Davis"I think Sora has taken Kari's place by the power of her crest. After an analysis of her condition and her crest I've come to a very startling conclusion. Her crest, the Crest of Love, is in fact the most powerful crest of all. It appears that when her love for someone is intense enough, any selfless wish she makes will come true!"

  
  


The digidestined stood silent at this revelation until two people interrupted it.

  
  


"What do you mean her crest is the most powerful? Did this happen because of it?" Tai questioned frantically.

  
  


"You mean she wished she could trade places with Kari?" came a incredulous reply from Matt. 

  
  


"Apparently yes. But what I find most startling is that Biyomon is also there. How did she get into Sora's body? More importantly how did she know this was going to happen?"

  
  


Before another comment could be made Kari answered Izzy question. "It was Gennai."

  
  


"Gennai? Kari, what does Gennai have to do with this?" queried Tai.

  
  


"I can't remember too well. It's all kind of blurry but I remember Gatomon saying something about Gennai sensing danger and sending our digimon into us to help. I think she mentioned something about a strange power coming from Sora so Biyomon was sent into her."

  
  


"Prodigious!"

  
  


As everyone was listening to Izzy's and Kari's explanation one figure crept silently across the room. The boy had silently left Kari's side and moved toward the bed. He looked upon the girl who had always been there when he needed her. She was always so strong yet now she lay in the bed, pale and wasting away before his eyes. She was the only one, except for Kari, that he could confide in. He gently took her hand in his and whispered "Please fight it. Don't lose. What would we do without you, our sister, here to watch over us?"

  
  


Kari finally noticed him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok Takeru. She's strong and will fight this thing." she told him, speaking with more confidence than she had.

  
  


"I hope so Kari 'cause I don't know what we'll do without her here to help us."

  
  


While this exchange took place the rest of the digidestined decided that one of them should stay with Sora. The watches were divided up for the next week. Each old digidestined got one day to stay with her. If she didn't improve by that time then each of the new digidestined would stay with her for the next week.

  
  


Tai volunteered to take the first day and Matt took the second before anyone could object. Then it was Takeru, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Kari.

  
  


Before they left Izzy showed them something Cody, Yolei, and he had concocted. It was a strange device which allowed them to see Sora. He informed everyone that he would try to get a microphone attached to the apparatus so they could attempt to talk to Sora who could probably hear them if they had a direct connection to her.

  
  


While everyone filed out of the room and left Tai with Sora, two brothers lingered behind to glance at her before leaving the room. As the two exited the room Tai called Matt back. He was not as imperceptive as he had once been. Tai recognized the pain he saw in Matt's eyes and thought he would feel better if he had something to do. *I hope Matt can get his mind off this. Maybe if he has something to keep him occupied he won't have to worry so much. Or maybe it because this is one thing I don't want to do.*

  
  


"Matt, will you please call Sora's mother and let her know what happened here? We know her better than anyone and I think it will make it easier for her mom if a friend, that cares, calls instead of a cold doctor."

  
  


Matt knew the task Tai had given him was a heard one but he was willing to go through hell if it meant giving any comfort to the ailing girl on the bed. "Sure Tai." As he turned to leave he looked over his shoulder and said, "Tai, just take care of her for me please." With those words said he left the room, Tai and a sleeping Sora to go break the news to Mrs. Takenouchi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The phone call came late in the night. Mrs. Takenouchi sat in her living room with a hand on the phone and an eye on the door. *Sora! Where are you! You are going to be in so much trouble young lady!*

Suddenly the phone in her hand let out a scream into the quiet room. Taking a deep breath to get ready to explode at the caller Mrs. Takenouchi picked up the phone. Much to her surprise however the voice that answered her hello was not that of her daughter's. It was a hoarse masculine voice that was laced with worry and anxiety. Nonetheless Mrs. Takenouchi would have known that voice, the voice of one of the most famous singers in Odaiba, the voice of one of her daughter's best friends, anywhere. "Matt? What is it? What's wrong?"

  
  


"Mrs. Takenouchi,...its Sora..." Matt struggled with his words. He understood the responsibility Tai had given him but he didn't want to be the one doing this. He didn't want to break Sora's mother's heart. "I-" Matt took a deep breath to try and smooth his ragged voice. "I think you should come to the hospital. I'll explain it to you here."

  
  


Mrs. Takenouchi did not hear the rest of Matt's words. She had dropped the phone when she had heard him say Sora. She raced to the door, locked the apartment and ran out into the bitter cold of the night to hail a taxi. Farther and farther into the road she stumbled trying to get a taxi to stop and take her to her girl. She saw a pair of headlights coming toward her and waved frantically, unaware that she was in the approaching car's path. Then....

  
  


A/N: Yea I know it sucked. You don't have to tell me but I don't mind if you do. Not much of a cliffhanger this time and not that much excitement but it's all your fault! Yea you read right! YOUR FAULT! If you guys had reviewed and told me what you wanted then I wouldn't be going through this! Well if I don't get anymore I'm just going to go with the original ending and I'm warning you it's very depressing!!!!!!! THAT'S ALL FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANY AND ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!... Ta ta!


	4. Love's True Destiny Part 4: Revelation

**Love's True Destiny**

**Part 4**

  
  


In the hospital Tai watched Sora's expressionless face then turned to the computer screen at his side. In it he could see Sora gradually losing her battle against that Thing and moving to safer ground. He held her small hand so tightly in his own as if he could pass his strength through it into her. *She has to win this. I don't know what I'll do without her. I can't lose her. She can't leave me! I haven't told her how I feel about her!!* Tears made their way down Tai's cheeks and for the first time in a long while the leader of the Digidestined, the holder and embodiment of Courage, the young man who was forced into a situation that called upon his strength, felt weak and wept. He cried for the friend he may lose, for the girl with endless love, for the one person he loved most. (I have to say...even I'm going to cry now...*sniff* )

  
  


Mrs. Takenouchi stood in the middle of the road surrounded by the icy night air and a light rain falling upon her as the bright headlights and the loud horn of an approaching car blinded and deafened her. The car tires screeched to a halt moments before it collided with the woman in the middle of the street. The blonde youth who drove the vehicle leapt from his seat and ran up to Mrs. Takenouchi. "I got worried when you didn't answer me so I decided it would be good if I came and picked you up." he informed her.

  
  


"M-mm-Matt?? Take me to my baby. I need to see my little girl. To know what happened."she replied shakily.

  
  


He led her to the car and drove toward the hospital. They sat through the ride in a silence so thick a knife could cut through it. Matt walked her to Sora's room but she began to collapse before she could enter it. *I need to be strong. For Sora's sake.* When she entered the room with Matt supporting her the sight that met her eyes was one of sweetness and grief. There sat Tai, asleep, with Sora's hand in his own and there lay Sora, pale and weak. Attached to her were many tubes and a wire that led to Izzy's laptop, on a table in the corner. "Sora..." came the hoarse whisper from Mrs. Takenouchi's lips as she made her way toward her only daughter. She sat on the bed beside her little girl and held her hand tightly as if she would wake her up. Tears streamed down the grieving mother's face, a mother who rarely displayed her emotions in public. "How did this happen??" she asked the other people in the room as well as herself. 

  
  


"Mrs. Takenouchi, come with me. Let's go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat while I explain it to you." He then led the distraught woman away. For the longest time Mrs. Takenouchi had to be the strong one but this time she couldn't be strong. She let the boy, whose heart was full of love and sorrow, lead her through the halls of the hospital. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Is the Guardian of Love afraid of the darkness? You, the one creature that is said to have love for everything, yet you are afraid of me? You don't deserve the crest of Love!" exclaimed a raspy voice emerging from the darkness around Sora.

"What are you? A digimon?? What do you know about me or my crest??" countered Sora.

"My, my, so full of questions yet you haven't answered mine yet. All will be revealed in due time my dear. This is a battle you wish you had never taken up!"

The voice faded back as did the black substance surrounding Sora and Biyomon. The two stood there contemplating what to do next when something completely unexpected happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tai? Tai, wake up." Izzy urged the sleeping teen.

  
  


"Sora?! Is she ok?? Has anything changed??!!!"

  
  


"No, not yet. I came by to tell you that last night Gennai sent me a program that'll let us communicate with Sora through our digivices. I just put it on the laptop and I thought you may want to try it first."

  
  


"Where's everyone else? Did you tell them??"

  
  


"I told Matt as I passed him outside but I don't think he was awake either. He mumbled something about taking Mrs. Takenouchi home to call Sora's dad and tell him. I called the others as soon as I arrived here. They should be here soon."

  
  


"Ok...hey Izzy? You think I could talk to her first? I mean before they get here."

  
  


"Of course Tai. I'm warning you though that it requires a lot of energy from the person to keep the line open which means you can only talk for a little while." replied Izzy before entering something into the laptop. "I'll give you two some time alone. Maybe wake Matt up."

  
  


"Thanks." As soon as Izzy left the room Tai sat before the computer screen and took a deep breath before holding his digivice in front of it. *This is it...time to tell her the truth.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Matt thought he heard someone calling him and sure enough when he opened his eyes there was Izzy standing in front of him. 

  
  


"Come on Matt. Let's go get you something refreshing, at the cafeteria, and meet the others there too."

  
  


"What's going on Izzy?"

  
  


"I'll explain on the way. Come on." replied the redhead grabbing hold of Matt's arm and hauling him out of the chair in which he had spent the night. On there way to the cafeteria Izzy explained the situation as of that morning and explained it yet again while they waited for Takeru, Kari, Yolei, Davis and Cody to arrive from school. When the new Digidestined arrived the headed back to Sora's room while Matt, who had heard the story twice, explained what had happened the previous night.

  
  


Tai was just finishing his conversation when he was joined by the others. Mimi and Kari claimed the computer before anyone else could move. They shared their fears and hopes with Sora and then allowed Joe and Izzy to talk to her. 

  
  


Sora learned that they were trying their best to help her and Izzy's revelations about her crest startled her. Soon she had spoken to everyone and had done what little she could to reassure them. The newer Digidestined were still in shock at the possibility that they may lose one of their guides through their journey. Sora however was disappointed when she finally said bye, for the time being. The information she had just received from Tai along with a certain blonde's desire to not talk to her at all left her puzzled and dejected.

  
  


Matt wanted to beat himself up. How could he just stand there acting like he had four years ago during their battles with the Dark Masters. He hadn't spoken to her, hadn't tried to comfort her, all because he was scared. Scared he'd lose another person he cared about. *Some friend I'm being right now.* he thought bitterly. *I'll talk to her tonight. I'll tell her while I keep watch tonight.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Sora saw the remnants of her friends' faces disappear into the air the darkness returned. 

  
  


"I hope you enjoyed that. After all it will be one of the last times they will talk to you, or at least your mind."

  
  


"What are you talking about?"

  
  


"I won't let you hurt Sora! You'd have to kill me first!"

  
  


"I will take great joy in killing you little pink one. But I must tell you who I am. It is your face that your friends will soon be hating after all when I use it against them. Maybe your holder of Knowledge will be able to help you. It will make it more of a challenge to fight you that way. I do not like pushovers."

  
  


"We'll fight you and we'll win! You can't beat us!!" exclaimed the brightly colored bird.

  
  


"I won't let you hurt my friends! I love them too much!!"

  
  


"Very well then. This shall be an amusing battle." With those words the darkness around Sora and Biyomon grew darker, if that was possible. A shadowy figure enfolded in grim violets and grays. Behind it trailed a cloak of black and red. It's eyes matched the color of its violet shirt and its skin was a bleaker replica of its gray pants. It wore its clothes in a Victorian style and carried itself well, as if it was at one time royalty. 

  
  


"W-w-who are you?!!" exclaimed a startled Sora.

  
  


"I am called by many names. Digimon and Digidestined alike have called me Sinful Death. Among my enemies I am known as a Immortal's Poison. Some even refer to me as the Devil on Land. None of the living know my true identity or face yet now you know both. I am neither digimon nor human, vaccine, virus nor data, living nor dead. My true name is Mephistopheles. And to all who know me while they are living, I am death."

  
  


"W-what?" stuttered Sora disbelievingly while quivering.

  
  


"I shall return soon. I am not so cruel to Love as to not permit you to prepare for your demise. I remember Love before you and of the two I like you better but that shall not change your fate."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Izzy tapped away on his extra laptop while Sora explained what had happened. He searched under all the names she had given him but had only come up with vague accounts of a demon like creature with no heart torturing families of digimon or digimon in love. One story claimed that the demon destroyed an entire island because a group of the most caring, friendly, and gentlest digimon inhabited it. It said the island disappeared from the digital world and the digimon never seen again, probably extinct.

  
  


"Ok this is our last chance. Search: Mephistopheles."

  
  


The computer processed the information before presenting the young man with the information he was looking for. "It says...oh shit...."

  
  


A/N: ok here's chapter 4....what'd u think??? It sucked didn't it?? Yea I know that. Nuriko its here! You've been waiting so here it is!!!...: )....The votes for the ending were tied so I decided I'll either do the original or I'll do the 3 separate endings. Hey did anyone like all the nice monologues? Like the villain's!?...He is truly evil isn't he?....I hope you're wondering what Izzy found out about him and what Tai told Sora and what Matt wants to talk to her about. Most of the other characters have very minor roles in this but the ending I have is kinda nice. And they all sing!! Sorry about that, I'm just not patient enough to write dialogues for **_all_** the 12 Digidestined. You understand right? Nuriko you better review. Considering the long review I gave you last time and how you seem to be waiting for this fic you BETTER review!!!!


	5. Love's True Destiny Part 5: Truth

**Love's True Destiny**

**Part 5**

  
  


Darkness....darkness...darkness...Everywhere Sora turned there was only darkness. The battle with Mephistopheles was coming closer and closer with the passing of each hour and with every minute that passed the darkness consuming Sora's mind gained more ground.

  
  


"Sora what are we going to do?" queried Biyomon, looking at her friend with concern.

  
  


"I don't know yet Biyomon. Izzy is going to get us some information on Mephistopheles so we can find his weakness......Bi?"

"Yes Sora?"

  
  


"What will we do if we don't find a way to beat him? I don't want to let everyone down but I'm...scared. I don't want to die Bi! I don't want everyone to hate me! Why does this have to happen when everything finally starts going right!?" suddenly the girl burst into tears, letting her repressed emotions get the best of her.

  
  


Her partner could think of no reply so she sat beside her friend and quietly said, "It's ok to be scared Sora. Don't worry no one will hate you and even if everyone in the world does you'll still have me. Remember we're friends forever Sora, and I'll always love you."

  
  


The only response Biyomon got was a sniffle and a whispered, "Bi, I hope you're right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Izzy looked at the computer screen with a pale face. He had gotten the information on Mephistopheles but what he had found was not at all encouraging. 

  
  


"Well Izzy what did you find out?" asked Matt solemnly.

  
  


"It's not good news...." replied the youth. 

  
  


"Don't just sit there Izzy! TELL US!!" cried Tai anxiously.

  
  


"Mephistopheles is a Supreme being. Apparently he is a very elusive being who's true form is unknown. He has no known goal, such as taking over the Digiworld, yet lives only to bring pain to those existing in both worlds. His attacks are also unknown because all that have witnessed them are deceased. It is rumored that this being had fallen in love at one time when he was still young but his lover passed away and he was left bitter. Just like he told Sora, he isn't a digimon or a human, very much like Gennai. According to this file he can be reconfigured like digimon and evolves at a remarkable pace! The last thing it says is that he is undetectable by the forces of light and that fighting him is like trying to fight death."

  
  


The digidestined stood, scattered about the room, speechless. Matt gripped Sora's hand tighter in his own, wishing he could help her fight. Tears sprung to most everyone's eyes as they realized that they may lose Sora for good.

  
  


"Wait! I have an idea!"proclaimed an excited Yolei. "Izzy said that Mephistopheles supposedly fell in love at one time. Well who better to help him heal than the holder of the Crest of Love!" she quieted down before continuing, "Or if she can catch him off guard for a minute by bringing that up, although that would be pretty heartless, she might just be able to win."

  
  


"Hey that's a great idea! Now all we have to do is let Sora know what we do and she'll be all set! She is a digidestined, after all, and we can defeat anything if we try hard enough!" exclaimed Davis.

  
  


"I usually wouldn't agree with hurting someone like that but he may be better off talking about it so it's a win-win situation." commented Mimi.

  
  


During this clamor Joe stepped forward to check Sora's stats only to find that she was getting no better. Takeru noticed this and said, "Well if we're going to tell her we should now. She needs all the time she can get to prepare for this battle. We can't let her down! She's always been there for us and its about time we were there for her!"

  
  


Kari and Cody, who were the only ones that actually heard what Takeru had said, turned to look at him and saw an expression of pain and desperation upon his features.

  
  


Then Kari asked the question that brought everyone back to attention, pulled Izzy away from the laptop, made Joe stop checking the vitals, and caused Tai and Matt to turn their focus from Sora, for the first time in days. "If there is a stage beyond the Mega then how come Azulongmon didn't tell us about it. I mean after all he protects the light but is only a Mega himself."

  
  


"......" The question hung in the air for a few moments before a quiet voice answered it.

  
  


"Maybe he thought we needed to reach that stage and then learn about it." hypothesized Cody.

  
  


"Hmm...I think this is something we should also look up. It could be a threat to the digimon, digivolving to the Supreme level."replied Izzy before continuing to tap away at the keys of the laptop.

  
  


"According to the information I located only two creatures were ever reported as reaching the supreme stage. One is Mephistopheles as we all know, and the other was....Suzaku!"

  
  


"Wait a minute. You mean the Phoenix. When I was in Kyoto Sora's dad and your brother, Joe, Jim told me that the four guardians of the north, east, south and west were Genbu, Seriyuu, Suzaku, and Biyakko. But we already met the digimon that is called Seriyuu. It was Azulongmon."

  
  


"Hey you said 'was' Suzaku! Is it possible that Suzaku didn't survive?"

  
  


"Precisely Mimi. This file tells me that Suzaku was the only other being to successfully evolve to the Supreme level but she used up too much energy during a battle and was deleted completely."

  
  


"That would explain why Azulongmon didn't tell us about the Supreme level. It's too dangerous for anything to evolve to that level and victoriously finish a huge battle." remarked Takeru.

  
  


"And now Sora is going to have to have Biyomon digivolve to it and possibly put herself in danger." came the remark form Tai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sora pondered the news uneasily. She would either have to open a raw wound for Mephistopheles or she would have to find a way to match his power.

  
  


"You are still unprepared, Maiden of Love. Very well I shall come again tomorrow at the same hour. Then we shall do battle whether or not you are ready for it." rasped a voice around Sora.

  
  


No matter how many chills he sent up her spine Sora knew she did not have the will to break his heart over again even if he was determined to destroy her. *No I have to. It's the only way. It's either him or me...and I won't lose to someone evil! But what if he beats us? I'm going to die...I don't want to! I have so much more to live for! I wasn't born just to help the digiworld then die! It's not fair!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "She is almost ready Suzaku. It is indeed horrible that you must once again lose your chance to stay with us. Soon you will exist again but if you continue the fight you may lose. The Child of Love is strong enough to summon you in her time of need but I wonder. Will you be strong enough to defeat the evil and still live?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The waiting was terrible. Most of the newer digidestined had left the hospital, unwillingly, to join their families for dinner. Takeru sat in the hospital room with his brother. Tai had decided to take Kari home since she looked tired. He would be back soon and would probably wait outside the room just as Matt had the previous night.

  
  


Takeru needed comfort now but the one person that could give it to him wasn't conscious to do so. Tears had streamed down the young boy's cheeks all that day and the previous one too. His every thought brought him back to the despair that clutched his heart. The girl that had taken care of him and Kari when they were little was now being taken care of by them. Takeru rose to leave before his own mother became worried. As he left he glanced at his brother only to find no expression upon his famous face. It frightened him to see his brother acting like he had so long ago and he hoped it wasn't going to last for long.

  
  


When Takeru left Matt to his thoughts, they immediately went to the girl on the bed in front of him. He knew that he had waited too long to tell her what he truly thought of her but as the saying goes...better late than never right? Matt approached the laptop and held his digivice to it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*You are preparing yourself Suzaku. I can feel your power stirring in the air. This time I shall make sure you're soul does not survive long enough to produce a descendant. The girl will be mine this time. I shall not let you steal her from me now as you did so long ago. You ensured your victory last time by taking her with you but now that she is back I will not lose her again. Soon. Soon her mind, heart, and body will be mine because I deserve her and you deserve the pain and torment you shall feel gripping your heart. It will choke you and make your days a living hell. Then you will know how I have lived and you will feel what I have felt for so long it seems like eternity. I shall live in the paradise I have longed for soon. All in due time.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A/N: ok first of all I'd like to dedicate this fic's plot to my grandmother. If you can see this from where you are now I want to say that you inspired my ending. Ok now I'm trying to improve my writing cause I just realized that I'm making the characters very flat so I'm trying to give them more depth. If this is any better or worse let me know! Ok well since everyone was so nice in the reviews and cause I didn't want to disappoint Nuriko who wrote a VERY GOOD sorato for me...I recommend u read it. She requested a Taiora but Silver Eagle who is trying to set me up with a tai/sora/mat triangle wants a Sorato. So I'm going to write three endings. I personally like the original but I'll do my best. Please review. Tell me if I should bother at all. I read a post in the forum complaining that people don't finish their fics so I just want to say....I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO FINISH THIS!!....as you can tell I didn't have my sugar...hence no threats or hyper language. Well let me know if this was any good. Catch ya'll later! Cheerios!.....Rice Crispies!....Frosted Flakes!....Cinnamon Toast Crunch!....etc!....Bye!! Ta ta!...oh wait 1 more thing......THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REPLIED TO MY POSTS!!!....U GUYS REALLY HELPED!!..REALLY!!! ...Nuriko ...don't u dare read this and not review!....ok I'm really going this time! Chao!

~IndianBabeIII~


	6. Love's True Destiny Part 6: Mysteries

**Love's True Destiny**

**Part 6**

  
  


*"I'm in love with you, Sora"...."Sora, I love you"...* The words played over and over in Sora's head. Two completely different people had confessed how they felt about her and they felt the same.

  
  


"Sora?"

  
  


"Yes Biyomon?"

  
  


"What's wrong?" asked the bird digimon. She had wisely allowed Sora to speak with Tai and Matt alone and now wondered what had caused Sora's attention to drift from the ever approaching battle.

  
  


"What's wrong?! Everything's wrong Bi! I'm fighting one of the most powerful beings in the world who wants to take over my body! If that's not bad enough my two best friends just confessed that they love me when I could be on my deathbed!! Of all the times to tell me they decide to tell me that before I die!!!!!! What's not wrong Bi?!" the girl exploded at her friend.

  
  


"But isn't that good, Sora? I thought you liked Tai and Matt."

  
  


"Oh Bi, you don't understand. I was there all this time. I was always around but they never said a thing to me. Now when they think I may die they decide it's the right time to tell me how they feel. Why do I always end up in situations like this?!" Sora questioned.

  
  


"Don't worry Sora. You'll figure this out and I'm always here if you need me but right now we should be concentrating on fighting Mephistopheles." replied Biyomon cheerily.

  
  


"You're right." said Sora evenly. She was determined to come out victorious in this battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru walked to the hospital with Kari. It was a gloomy day out but the two didn't mind taking the short walk to the hospital. Takeru was silent most of the way until Kari spoke to him. 

  
  
  
  


"What's bothering you Takeru? You'll feel better if you talk about it."

  
  


"Kari, what if Sora doesn't make it? You and I both know how much she means to our brothers and who can forget how she helped take care of us in the Digiworld?"

  
  


"Takeru, Sora is a strong person and I know that if we all believe in her she'll find a way to pull through this." comforted Kari.

  
  


Before the young blonde could reply to his secret sweetheart's words they ran spotted a person they did not expect to find in that part of town. Ken scurried across the street and stopped in front of Takeru and Kari.

  
  


"Ken what are you doing here?" asked Kari curiously.

  
  


"I was talking to Davis last night and when I asked him why you guys haven't been to the Digiworld in a while, he told me your friend was sick, in the hospital, with a supreme digimon in her." replied the boy hastily. "I wanted to see if there may be anything I can do to help."

  
  


"Ken, did Davis tell you who our friend is?" questioned Takeru.

  
  


"No. When I asked he just said she was an important person in more than one way. I figured he must've been thinking about people who really care about her."

  
  


"Davis is right Ken. She is important in more than one way. Walk with us and we'll tell you about her. Then maybe we can introduce you to each other at the hospital."

  
  


The trio continued on toward their destination Takeru and Kari explained Sora's Digidestined past and her significance in their brothers' lives. Ken listened to their narration politely, showing no expression that might have revealed his thoughts. However when they suggested that he join them during their visit he declined claiming that his mother expected him home soon. As Ken walked away from the couple, quickly, one thought consumed him. *Is it her? Could she really be the same person? If so I know what I must do.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Matt. Is it ok if I just talk to Sora for a little while before your brother comes in to take over for you?" came the quiet question.

  
  


"Of course Mrs. Takenouchi! You don't need to ask. I'll just open the connection for you, then leave you two alone." replied Matt immediately. He had forgotten that Sora's mother would be taking this the hardest of all.

  
  


He held his digivice to the laptop screen on the table to the right of him. For a moment nothing happened then the screen began to glow with life. Matt then left mother and daughter alone. 

  
  


"Sora..." whispered the woman. For the first time Sora could remember her mother looked her age. 

  
  


"Momma...how are you doing?"

  
  


"Sora, the question is how are you doing? I'll survive this but only if you do. Sora you have to fight that thing, whatever it is."

  
  
  
  


"Oh, Momma. I don't think I can do it! What if I'm not strong enough? I'm afraid that I'll just let everyone down again, like I did in the Digiworld."

  
  


"Sora, you know that's not true! You are strong! You're the strongest girl I know. I saw what you did for your friends in the Digiworld."

  
  


"I didn't do anything! I couldn't prevent Piemon from turning Tai and Matt into key chains and I couldn't save T.K. and Kari! I didn't help. I was just another problem. If I had kept Tai and Matt from fighting with each other we could have won without losing so many of our friends!"

  
  


"That's a lie and you know it! Sweetie, there wasn't anything you could have done to stop Tai and Matt from fighting. You sacrificed yourself to give Takeru and Kari a chance to escape, remember? Besides that's in the past. You have another battle to fight now. You have to be strong and believe in yourself. Sora, there are so many people here that love you. If not for yourself then win this for them!" replied Mrs. Takenouchi as tears glistened in her eyes. She held them back, refusing to show such a weakness to her daughter, who needed her to be strong now.

  
  


"Momma." wept Sora, longing for the comfort of her home and her mother's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It has been a long time since we last met."

  
  


"Yes it has and things have changed in many ways since that time."

  
  


"But we again meet for the same reason."

  
  


"If this concerns Mephistopheles invading the body of Love and Suzaku's much anticipated arrival then I believe I should be included in this discussion as well." remarked a voice.

  
  


"I'm listening too." informed the only human voice in the vicinity.

  
  


The three creatures and human look alike turned to face the intruding voice. 

"This does not concern you. You, like the others, must wait to see what shall happen." replied one of the creatures.

  
  


"I will not! This concerns me as much as any one of you! If Love is who I think she is then this is more important to me than to any of you!" replied the human angrily.

  
  


The beings relented. They believed that this one's knowledge of the past would not affect the future. They had seen his behavior amongst his companions and doubted it would change.

  
  


"Very well. You may listen but I doubt what you hear will help or comfort you in anyway." yielded another.

  
  


"I don't care. I just want to know what has occurred and can happen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The time draws nearer and with every passing hour I can taste my victory. My thirst for vengeance shall soon be quenched by your blood, Suzaku.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Poor Sora. She doesn't even know what she's gotten into. I wish I could tell her what I know. No! If I do then she won't go through with it. She'll let that demon eat her up and no matter how much I love my life I can't let her do that. If he wins he'll be able to take both worlds. It all depends on Sora. I won't help her decision by telling her....telling her that her choice may kill me.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A/N: it's here. Chapter 6!! I know it took a while and I'm so very sorry. I was busy....I have a talent show to prepare for....I feel like a star!...I'm kidding! Ok well first things first....Nuriko...**LONG REVIEW**!!!...like the one I wrote for u!!!....but not as crazy please. I hope my review was fun to read even though I couldn't post it. Damn FFN thought it was spam!! Can you believe that just cause it was 3 pgs long they called it spam?? That's crap and you know it!! Ok next there was a pretty important question I forgot to answer last chapter.

The Paladin asked: 

"Mephistopheles is a truly intreging..(I think u meant intriguing) villain, though if he's like Gennai how can he evolve like a full digimon?"

Answer: Well I meant that Mephistopheles is like Gennai in the sense that he's not a digimon or a human. He's like that because he's evolved beyond a level digimon can reach. He can evolve like all living things but he's neither a digimon nor human. Hope it helps explain how I related the two! If not contact me and I'll try and explain my crazy reasoning in a clearer way!..:)

PS Thanks for answering my questions! I appreciate it :D

Ruri Ruri

I'm touched that anyone would want to be mentioned in my author's notes. I seriously thought people would be too scared to read them after seeing my profile. I guess I was wrong! I'm sure that you're a great writer. Just give it a try and you'll see how much positive feedback you get. The people that visit this site are great! Thanks for making my story the first you reviewed too!

Irish gal, AnimeCrazyDC, Luna, Enchantress, Kiwi-Chan, Silver Eagle, I'm an Alein

I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for this part! The problem is I had no inspiration!! Well now that I've written this chapter it's your turns!

Minako9

I hope all that falling off your chair hasn't hurt your writing much! :-D Well anyway I reconsidered the singing part and changed my mind about that. **Oh and I'm glad everyone likes the Tai/Sora/Matt triangle or as Minako9 referred to it...the Tai/Sora/Matt V shape.**

Remember all flames go to Shamanic Nuriko who got me started!! And my new friend who she introduced me to..penname ChibiArmaGabuyGomaVeemon....I just think it's a nice gift from me....its my nature to be nice like that..like an induction into my circle of insanity!!..if my writing's bad I'm not to blame!...:-D......and tell her to demand a Sora story if she still insists I write her one!!!

Ta ta people!! I decided that cereals would make me hungry and I'm trying to cut back on the midnight snacks!! :-D

~IndianBabeIII~


	7. Love's True Destiny Part 7: Answers and ...

Love's True Destiny 3j309 3j309 2 6 2001-10-29T00:03:00Z 2001-10-29T00:03:00Z 8 1255 7156 CCS 59 14 8788 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 

**Love's True Destiny**

**Part 7**

"I'm glad we were able to contact you so quickly. I was hoping you might clear up this situation a bit." stated the red haired boy.

"Of course. Well, what's on your mind Izzy?" replied Gennai.

"As you probably know Izzy and I have been trying to search for ways to help Sora." came the quiet remark from Cody.

"I've been thinking about Azulongmon and what he told the others. No matter what I do, I can't make sense of it. Why did he say hope and light were the most powerful crests?"

"Well if you think about what he said Izzy the answer should be very clear to you. Azulongmon is the guardian of the east, the protector of hope and light. Consequently he considers those crests the most powerful. The answers always depend on who is questioned."

  


"If that's true then what traits are the other digimon the guardians of? How come the Crest of Love is the most powerful, Gennai?" questioned Cody.

"The Crest of Love is in fact the crest that unifies everyone. That is why it is so special. You see Cody everyone in both worlds loves something or another. Even virus digimon and people who claim to hate the world around them love something. It can be people, their mentalities, their personalities, and even the darkness. The point is that as long as you live you love. It's a part of life, and it makes the Crest of Love strong. Light can weaken when surrounded by darkness and hope can waver at the slightest obstacle but Love is always there. It is constantly around you even if you are not aware of it."

"I think I understand now. Sora's love is not the only thing that powers her crest. Its power also comes from the love of every living being. What about the Guardian digimon? Can Sora make Biyomon evolve?"

"How can Biyomon evolve beyond a mega form? Why didn't Azulongmon tell us about it?"

  


"The Four Guardian Beasts are known as Genbu, Suzaku, Seriyuu, and Byyako. In actuality, in the Digiworld, their forms, before they evolve into those four are Xuanwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, and Baihumon. Xuanwumon is the guardian of the North and the crests of Kindness and Reliability. Azulongmon, as you know, guards the east and the crests of Hope and Light. Baihumon watches over the western part of the world and the crests of Knowledge and Sincerity.  Zhuqiaomon, who later evolved into Suzaku, guards the south and the crests of Courage, Friendship, and Love because she was the strongest and the three crests support each other."

"Support each other?"

"Kindness makes one reliable to their friends and the people around them. Hope is always in one's heart when light is present and as long, as hope is alive the light shines. When one is sincere, they impart their knowledge upon others. It need not be earth‑shattering news but any kind of knowledge passes along when someone is honest with another. Having courage when with others can lead to new friendships. Friendship in turn leads to love. It can be love for a sibling or for one's soul mate but it is still love. Thus the three crests are tied together."

  


"I think I understand now!"

"Do the other Guardian digimon have the ability to evolve to the Supreme stage?"

"Unfortunately, no, Cody. You see Zhuqiaomon was somehow born as a digidestined's partner digimon. With the power of the crest and digivice, she was able to digivolve to Suzaku. Now that she has been reborn as a partner digimon again she can once again digivolve to Supreme."

"Does that mean that Garudamon will have to digivolve to Zhuqiaomon then to Suzaku? What's her mega form?"

"That will be revealed at the appropriate time. The digimon she evolves to in the mega form depends on the power she has."

"What you're saying is that we have no way to help her plan for this battle unless Biyomon can evolve into Suzaku?"

  


"In a way Izzy, yes. Unfortunately, the digidestined will not fight this battle together. It's Sora's battle and the only way to correct the past. I'm afraid the only way you can help her is to love her. Remember love is her greatest strength but it is also her greatest weakness."

"What do you mean, Gennai? What past mistakes?" queried Cody.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore. I have some work to get finished and must be going now. Good luck to all of you, especially Sora." replied Gennai as he gradually started fading away.

"Wait Gennai! You haven't answered us yet..." cried Izzy as he disappeared completely.

"Well he just raised more questions and gave very few answers!" 

Izzy just nodded in reply, his mind full of what Gennai had just said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


*I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Why did I even accept this responsibility? I shouldn't be here. If only I'd listened to Momma and just worked in the flower shop. I wouldn't have fought with her, wouldn't have gone to camp, wouldn't have gone to the digiworld in the first place. I wouldn't have to be here, just waiting to die. I know that's what will happen in the end. I'll end up losing and I'll die. A monster will take over my body and Biyomon will be gone too.*

"My, my, am I hearing correctly? Is Love doubting herself?" came a mocking voice.

"What do you want now!?" shouted Biyomon into the darkness that was always approaching them.

  


"Quiet fool! What I want is none of your concern. It wasn't you concern last time so don't make it this time! Your time will soon come! Now as I was saying, Lady Love do you doubt your abilities? What a pity. With that type of attitude you shall make this the easiest battle ever. The time draws closer and closer my dear. Only a few hours left until I test your strength. By the way, stop thinking so negatively. It will decrease your chances for success. Do not make this fight too easy for me. I look for a challenge when I face a digidestined. Don't disappoint me." with those words Mephistopheles vanished from sight, taking the darkness with him.

*I look for a challenge... Don't disappoint me...* the villain's words ran through Sora's head. *I could swear somebody said that to me before. A long time ago. Who was it? This is so déjà vu!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could remember that night like it was yesterday. The pouring rain, the screaming horns, the blinding headlights. Sometimes he still heard the splash of the puddles as taxis drove through them. His nightmares were plagued with the sound of clicking heels against wet pavement. He was only a child then, a little boy of seven. Everything had scared him. The wind howled through the trees of the park. That very morning he had watched the sun poke through the gathering clouds and shed its golden rays upon the place. Somehow that place had been transformed from a safe haven to what it was now. At every turn a new danger emerged. The rain fell in sheets over the boy. He was lost and had no one to help him home. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, ready to take the paths the rain had already made when it came down on the boy's face. 

  


Before the tears could come out a handkerchief was handed to him and an umbrella was held over his head. The boy looked up to see her face. Her fiery hair warmed him like a fire and her eyes shone with a light that seemed like the sun. She wasn't much older than him, probably only a few years or so. She smiled down at him and spoke in a voice that was honey sweet. 'You look lost. Where do you live? If I can I'll help you find your way home.' she told him. 

He knew he shouldn't talk to strangers or go with them but all those thoughts were brushed aside when he looked in her eyes. She was the one that led him home that night. Like a beacon in the darkness, she was his guiding light. When he told his parents that the nice girl had led him home they thought he was imagining it. 'A child's way to cope with the fear.' they said. He knew he didn't imagine her. Ken also knew that this time he would have to help her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: honestly I didn't feel like making this any longer. I have exams coming up and about 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 projects due next week so I decided to stop here. I was going to use this chapter to explain any confusing ideas...I sometimes forget that u guys aren't always thinking like me. ^^*....ok well I want some reviews? Please!....btw if any is still bugging u just let me know...ok??....Nuriko I am expecting a nice long one!!!!!!...like the one I wrote....I sometimes write my reviews a little to long eh?....oh well that's cuz I'm me! I'll be an alien when I write short reviews! You know you luv me despite all that so how about a review?...I'm gonna stop now! Ta ta!

~IndianBabeIII~


	8. Love's True Destiny Part 8: Quests and T...

Love's True Destiny 3j309 3j309 2 1 2001-10-29T00:04:00Z 2001-10-29T00:04:00Z 8 923 5264 CCS 43 10 6464 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 

**Love's True Destiny**

**Part 8**

*I can feel it. Your time draws closer and closer. With her every doubt your strength is lost and mine increases. Not much longer and she'll hear your cries for mercy. My curses will take effect and you will feel the pain I've felt.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ken, what are you doing?" asked the little insect digimon

"I told you what I heard from Takeru and Kari right?" when Wormmon nodded the young genius continued, "well I'm going to try and find out if anyone knows more about Mephistopheles' past or his weaknesses. I've concluded that an evil digimon would probably be our best source for information."

"But I thought Mephistopheles killed all digimon, not only good ones. Besides how are you going to get them to tell you?"

"Well, I think that he would favor bad digimon over good ones, and I was hoping you would be able to help me get the information I need."

  


"It's worth a try! Of course I'll help Ken!"

"Thanks Wormmon. Now let's get going. Digiport open!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sora....Sora?"

"Yes, TK?"

Takeru smiled at that. Sora was the only one that continued to call him TK. It was a reminder of what she was and always would be to him. He insisted everyone else should stop using his childish nickname but he made an exception for Sora. She had earned the right to continue to call him that since she had been a mother to him in the digiworld.

"I have something for you. I know there isn't much that we can do but I hope this helps..."

"What is it, TK?"

  


"It's a bracelet. Everyone chipped in so we could buy it. I know we don't have our crests anymore but I hope these help you."

He then clasped the bracelet on Sora's limp wrist. "It has all our crests on it, Light to help you see in the darkness, Hope to help you believe, Sincerity so you know you are being true to yourself, Reliability so you know you can depend on us, Knowledge so you know how to defeat your enemies, Kindness to help you remember how you have treated everyone and how much we care about you, Courage to have the bravery to never backdown from the fight, Friendship so you know your friends believe in you, and Love to symbolize your love and our love for you."

"TK! That's so sweet of you guys!" cried Sora "I won't let you down!" she replied to reassure both herself and her friend.

  


"I know there isn't much time left before you have to fight Mephistopheles so I just want to let you know how much you mean to me. You've always been there for me when I needed you so please don't give up, Sora. Believe in yourself. I want you to be here for a long time!"

"I want to be there too, TK. I won't give up. I promise. TK, you look tired. It's because you've been talking to me for so long isn't it?"

"I'm ok, Sora. Don't worry about it."

"No, TK! I don't want you to spend your energy like this. As much as I want to keep talking to you I won't let you tire yourself out, especially since you could be needed later." replied Sora, adamantly.

"But Sora‑"

"Takeru Taikashi‑"

"Ok ok!! But I'll check back with you in a few hours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ken, its getting late. Don't you think we should stop now and come back tomorrow?"

  


"We don't know how long it will take to find someone who knows Mephistopheles! We need all the time we can get."

"Alright Ken. I see you're point. So where do we go next?"

"Well we since we asked Ogremon and he knew nothing the next step, I believe is to ask his former 'master'."

"You don't mean‑"

"Yes I do. He's the only one, of all the evil digimon the original digidestined fought, that we know is still alive, in some dimension or another."

"We don't even know where to start looking!"

"I have an idea of where he might be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


*Ok. If I'm going to fight Mephistopheles I should know why he wants to kill me.* thought Sora. 

*What makes you think he is going to kill you? He never said he would.* whispered a voice in the back of her mind.

*What's that supposed to mean? Of course he's going to kill me! He wants my body!*

*He never said he would kill you to get it. In fact, the only one he's threatened so far is Biyomon.*

*Are you trying to say he wants me and wants to kill Biyomon.*

*I am merely stating the facts. I do not know anymore than you do. But perhaps he sees in you someone he has known and cared about.*

*Who are you and how do you know all this?*

  


*I told you. I know only what you know but I see it more clearly. I am simply stating the facts as I see them. I can know no more than you because I am you.*

"Great! Now he's got me arguing with myself!"

"Sora? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little worried, that's all."

"You don't have to worry Sora! I'll protect you."

*She's going to protect me? That's what I'm worried about. What if she can't?*

"Why me? Why do you want to fight me?!" shouted Sora, as Biyomon looked at her with a puzzled expression.

  


"Are you asking me? I assume, then, that you are unaware of the actions of your predecessors. I suppose I must tell you the tale then. After all it would be very unfair of me to fight you without explaining why. I shall begin my story then, and I warn you, do not interrupt me, or I shall not continue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: ok honestly...I worked on the FY one Nuriko so don't hurt me...problem is that now I have to change my description of Hotohori....my fav FY guy for all those who didn't know. So anyway...I know this chapter's pretty short...I couldn't make it any longer without giving away all the little mysteries, assuming you guys are curious about them. So if anyone out there is still reading the wacky things I write u know what to do. That's right...tell me how much you hate me for leaving a cliffhanger. Ok so Nuriko....REVIEW!!!....or I'll be very poed and you won't get your wish.....*sees Nuriko's glare*...~~*....can no one take an empty threat?...*silence*...I guess not...*to Devil on shoulder* I guess you were wrong. Threats don't always work. *to Angel* what are you so happy about. You aren't right that often either...*to readers*...^^*...that was my ice cream talking...*sees people nodding disapprovingly (is that even a word?)* what? I only had one....^^*...ok well cheerios!...coffee!!...ice cream!!!. ..cookies!!!! ...chocolate!!

~IndianBabeIII~


	9. Love's True Destiny Part 9: Stories and ...

Love's True Destiny 3j309 3j309 2 9 2001-10-29T00:08:00Z 2001-10-29T00:08:00Z 8 1440 8211 CCS 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 

**Love's True Destiny**

**Part 9**

"Ken, where are we going?" questioned Stingmon, apprehensively.

"We're going to the last place Devimon was seen. The place where I first saw him."

"How do we know he's still there? The hole closed up"

"I thought maybe we should cross that bridge when we got to it."

As Ken continued to voice his plan to Stingmon another digimon crept up quietly behind them. All of his attention absorbed by Ken's ideas, Stingmon failed to sense the creature until it was too late.

It lurked up behind the pair and cried, "Boo!"

  


Both, digidestined and digimon, leapt back at the sound of the voice and got ready to fight. Behind them stood a small digimon grinning mischievously, not at all concerned about the result of his actions. He was about the same height as Veemon, with blue‑black skin, white around his face and a smiley face on his stomach. He wore a red bandanna on his neck and a pair of red gloves.

"Who are you?" asked Ken abruptly.

"You mean you haven't heard of me yet? I'm going to have to have a talk with my publicists! Apparently someone has been slacking off. Well anyway, this is your lucky day! I'm Impmon. A rookie level digimon. I love to play tricks on people all the time. I may look cute but my attacks Night of Fire and Summon will leave you begging for mercy."

"Ok so what do you want with us?" questioned Stingmon.

"Well I heard you guys were trying to find ways to stop Mephistopheles and I may know something that will help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"I assume you know that you are not the first generation of Digidestined." assumed Mephistopheles.

"Of course. We‑" started Sora before she noticed Mephistopheles frowning at her. "Sorry."

"Now as I was saying, you know they defeated their opponents in the Digiworld and restored peace. You know, the usual. Well there is another story no one has heard. It is the story of my battle with them. The tale of their final battle."

"Our meeting that day was fate. I had fought a hard battle, which resulted in severe injury for me and death for my challenger. I knew I would die if I did not find a way to heal my injuries that is when I met her. She was unlike any other person I had met. Her eyes shone like a glittering amethyst and her hair was blacker than a Devimon's wings. Although she herself was lost and hurt she cared for me. She sat by my side for days until I recovered enough to care for myself. In return I led her to her friends' camp and promised her I would always be near, to repay my debt, should the opportunity ever arise."

  


"I never did get the chance. While she was busy helping others, along with her friends, I was abused and challenged by various digimon and grew strong. Then everything changed. I met her friends, or at least half of them. They had split into two groups and were on a search for their crests. Those that would later claim the crests called courage, friendship, hope and reliability destroyed the only one I had left. My younger sister had digivolved only weeks before she met them. She was a little misguided and I had planned to return to her immediately after I digivolved, to help my elder brother raise her. But when I returned, she was beyond my help. My brother had perished of a virus, shortly after she had digivolved, and she had let the evil in the digiworld influence her. The ones known as Courage, Friendship, Hope, and Reliability had found her hours before I arrived. They discovered her protecting two crests that our friends, the Angemon, had left in our care, until they returned from a journey to their shrine or until the digidestined came to claim them. Assuming the worst about my sister, who refused to give up the crests and had developed the dark coloring of a fallen angel because of the evil poisoning her, they attacked. Lady Devimon stood no chance. She had no experience battling in her new form and none of her brothers were there to protect her. By the time I found her all she could manage to tell me was who was responsible for the destruction. She was damaged so badly that she was not reconfigured until decades later. Then your friends destroyed her. But, I am starting to deter from the topic. When I learned who caused my sister such pain, I made a vow to her. I swore to avenge her death even if it resulted in my own. Funny to think I was watching the young girl for years, yet I never knew she was one of them. When I met the Digidestined on the battlefield for the first time I retreated before the battle even began. Not once in all those years had I thought that she would be my enemy. Nevertheless, I had made a vow to my sister and I was determined to keep it. I would avenge her death with the death of the digidestined, except for that girl. I would repay my debt to her by leaving her with her life. When we met on the field of battle the second time I did not hesitate. I attacked and battled all of them, except her and her digimon. She remembered me and refused to let her companion engage in battle with me. However, the bird was rather persistent. She cared too much for her fellow digimon and her friends to sit by and let them fight alone. I defeated the digimon easily enough but the bird unexpectedly digivolved. Apparently the girl cared for her friends too much to sit by as well. A fierce war raged between that bird and I. The rage at the Digidestined that lived within me increased with every blow and shortly after it peaked, I digivolved. I was in my mega form when I digvolved and became what I am now. I was one of the purest beings of light at the beginning, but the Digidestined poisoned my heart with hate and made me a creature of the darkness, with the name of the Devil. I knew the moment I felt the change that the battle was won if her digimon did not digivolve as well. The other digidestined did not stand the smallest chance. They were already too weak from my first attack. Then she did digivolve. That wretched digimon, Indaramon digivolved to Zhuqiaomon, who then did the impossible, she evolved to her supreme form, or Suzaku. But I knew I couldn't give her the chance to become offensive. I attacked while she was still in shock. It worked for a while before she started meeting each of my attacks with one of her own. As the battle progressed we got increasingly exhausted. That is when our attacks collided at the wrong angle and ricocheted into that lovely young girl. It would have been a miracle if she survived the force of our combined attacks. Unexpectedly Suzaku intercepted the path of the attack. It hit her with and incredible amount of force and the girl, who I promised to spare, was so grieved about Suzaku's state that she rushed forward to embrace the digimon, which resulted with her burning with the digimon. Both were gone. Even though I was full of rage toward the digidestined I discovered at that moment that as I watched that girl I fell for her. However, I did not have time for mourning at that time. Instead I fulfilled my vow to my sister and destroyed the remaining digidestined and their digimon. I later learned that one of the crests taken from our care, the crest of Love, belonged to her, that girl." Suddenly Mephistopheles looked up and said, "You should be disgusted now. If that helps you in battle, use it. You will need any help you can get while battling a digimon like me, who lost his honor before he could even acknowledge it."

"That was a‑" started Sora but she did not get to complete the opinion.

"Save it. I do not need pity. I only returned to correct my mistakes and keep both my promises. Perhaps then I will be able to reclaim my honor, love, and pure heart." interrupted Mephistopheles, moving back into the darkness.

"Well now what am I supposed to do, Bi?"

"Now we fight Sora. There isn't anything else we can do. If he takes your body everyone else is as good as dead."

"You're right. I just wish‑no wait. I lied. Last time I made a wish it came true."

"I will return shortly, Mistress of Love." came his voice in the darkness. "Now that you know the cause of the battle you will have an opportunity to determine its results."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai! Wait up!" cried Matt to his friend.

"Hey Matt. Got practice?" asked Tai sullenly.

"Yea but I'm thinking about canceling, so I can spend some extra time with Sora and Joe at the hospital. Are you on your way there now or are you stopping by your house?"

"I'm on my way there now since we really don't know when Joe will get there and I don't want Sora to be alone. He may have a test or something, knowing Joe." Tai joked feebly.

"Yea. Well I guess I'll see you there then. I'm just going to tell the rest of the band I won't be able to make it for a few days." Said Matt, leaving hastily.

The two teens suspected the other cared too much and declared a silent war over Sora's heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: hey guys!! I started this yesterday and finished it today!! In two nights!!...well to all of you that are still reading I'll try to post regularly, every month of so. Well anyway....hope you like this lil ol' chapter. I suspect from an outline I made...I'll probably have two or three more till I do the ending chapters! I hope u don't hate me 4 taking so long! I have summer reading to do!!! I don't want to fail the hardest course in school!! My parents would never let me on the computer again!!!...well...YES I KNOW I SAY THAT A LOT!!!...geez why can't you guys just stop it!!.....uh....~_~*...just ignore that ok?....so u guys know what to do so get to it!...that's all I got this time!! NURIKO! IF U READ THIS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!...ok well that's all!! Ta ta!!  Bye bye!!....c ya!!...cheerio!  I'll really stop now....no more listing cereals!!...not good 4 my stomach...which is rumbling!....I'll try uploading this now...9:30 on 7/28...but sorry if it takes longer...FFN doesn't want to work 4 me!...bye!!

~IndianBabeIII~


	10. Love's True Destiny Part 10: The Battles...

Love's True Destiny 3j309 3j309 2 96 2001-10-28T23:59:00Z 2001-10-28T23:59:00Z 8 1310 7469 CCS 62 14 9172 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 Love's True Destiny 

**Part 10**

"This is what we can do for you from here, Sora." said Izzy hurriedly.  "The only thing we can do, that I know of, is give you a power orb Kari and Takeru managed to convince Gennai  to give them.  It should help you help Biyomon digivolve.  We'll pool the power of our digivices so we can keep this connection open, as well."

"Thanks, you guys.  For everything."

"Hey, what're friends for?  Just make sure you win this thing!" exclaimed Tai, making an effort to look unworried.  

"Sora."

"Yes, Papa?"

  


"Don't ever stop fighting, no matter what happens.  We'll all be here watching you and we're on your side!"

"I won't quit Papa!  I promise!" replied Sora holding back her tears.  She knew this was possibly the last time she would talk to any of the people standing in her hospital room.

"It's time, Sora." warned the pink bird digimon.

*Here goes everything.* "Biyomon, digivolve!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It has begun!" exclaimed a turtle like digimon as it looked upon the battle between Garudamon and Mephistopheles.

"Give them to me!" demanded an angry voice before any of the other two digimon could reply.

"What do you request from us, young man?" questioned the dragon digimon.

  


"You know why I am here.  I can save her if you just give them to me!!  Why won't you listen!"

"We do not take orders from you young man!  Our actions are for the good of the digital world as well as your own.  We cannot endanger both worlds for the sake of one girl.  She will fight her own battles." roared the tiger beast.

"You have the power!  Give it back to everyone and let them use it for this!  After we help her you can have it back!"  Exclaimed the human as he stepped forward, into the light of the holy beasts.

Stingmon kept a watchful eye on his friend, ever prepared to whisk the boy away if he angered the digimon beyond their limits.  

"Now is not the time to be discussing this matter and we certainly will not discuss it with you."

  


"Now is the only time we have to discuss this!  Don't you see?  Those people down there, the ones hoping, and praying she will win are the only hope you have for the future.  She is Love, the object of their love.  If she loses it will affect all of them and when they find out you could have helped her they will become enraged.  It's not only her life that depends on the outcome of this battle but the future of both worlds.  They've never had to lose one of their own before.  Their digimon can be reconfigured but she is not a digimon. She is a digidestined and if you lose her you'll lose all of us." preached Ken to the powerful digimon that stood before him.

"You make a good argument, Holder of Kindness...." started Baihumon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Let our battle begin, Mistress of Love.  We have delayed this moment long enough.  Now we correct the past!" declared Mephistopheles as he revealed himself to Sora and Garudamon.

            "Wing Blade!" shouted Garudamon as she launched her first attack.  A flaming bird flew off her wings and headed for her opponent.

            "Dark Rivers!" countered Mephistopheles with a smirk upon his face. Unexpectedly, a stream of dark light engulfed the flames until the sputtered out one by one. "You will have to do better than that if you hope to survive this battle.  I'm eagerly awaiting your digivolution into the mega stage."

            "Garudamon, be careful!!  Remember, he's a supreme digimon!  Don't get too close.  Try to stop his attacks with your own!" suggested Sora.

            However, before Garudamon could act on her partner's advice Mephistopheles launched an attack of his own.

            "Shadow Claw!" he exclaimed as a large dark claw reached out of the darkness and captured Garudamon, draining her of her energy.  "I grow tired of this play.  If you do not digivolve soon I will be forced to end this battle ahead of schedule." He commented.

            "Garudamon!  NO!!  Let her go!!  Fight him!  Don't give up!" exclaimed Sora.  Without warning, Garudamon began to let off a glow.  It's intensity blinded Mephistopheles momentarily and the heat radiating from the digimon dissipated the claw around her.

            "Garudamon digivolve to Zhuqiaomon!" she exclaimed.  Out of the light emerged a vast red fire bird.  Its feathers varied between red, orange, and yellow in color.  A mask hid its face from the world, and lethal ebony claws stood sharp on it's extensions.  Four wings grew from her backside and around her neck and tail floated orb, giving off a crimson light.

            "Shall we try this again?" she questioned Mephistopheles who was rooted to the spot he was in before she evolved.

           Snapping out of his daze the digimon allowed a satisfactory smile to spread over his features.  "Certainly." He responded.

            "Death arrow!" declared the Supreme digimon as he unleashed another attack.  Arrows of the darkest hue shot out from behind him and targeted Zhuqiaomon.

            "Crimson Blaze!!" responded Zhuqiamon.  A torrent of flames poured down upon the arrows.  The flames stopped most of them but a few had managed to slip past her defense and struck Zhuqiamon before she could dodge their deadly points.

            "Can you take one more?" asked Mephistopheles, scornfully before he released another attack.  "Shadowy Eyes!" he cried out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A/N: I haven't worked on this 4 a while…well I'm sorry…I've got a lot of work…in fact I should be doing that rite now…anyway…hope u liked this chapter…since it starts off the action I made it shorter than the rest.  I'll be starting the separate endings after this and I'll say if it's the Taiora, Sorato or Original in the title.  Well I left a little mystery in there just 4 fun!!…u kno u like it!!…well…if u didn't read it in the summary read this now…GO BACK TO CHAPTERS 7, 8, and 9!!!…I had to change some of the stuff about how the digimon evolve in there.  This chapter and the rest of the stuff before this will make a lot more sense if you go back!!  If you don't or ur just too lazy I have a chart here that I made…it's how I figured out the evolutions…all the connections may not be read but all the digimon are!..stuff I made up…like adding Garudamon in…is in lower case..I also added a little bit on the Yakshas and how I connected them to the Four Guardians…it'll help you understand some stuff that comes later!!…ok well I hope you enjoyed…let me kno if u did or if you're confused!..REVIEW!!

  


**SUPREME** **MEGA** **ULTIMATE** **YAKSHA**

  


BYAKKO                   BAIHUMON            SHINDURAMON              Sindura (Kimnara, Japanese. Shindara), yellow, armed with a rope or a fly-whisk and a pilgrim's staff (khakkara).

GENBU                     XUANWUMON            KUNBIRAMON                  Khumbira (Japanese Kubira), yellow, armed with a vajra.

SERIYUU                  AZULONGMON           MIHIRAMON                        Mihira (Japanese Mekira), yellow, armed with a vajra

SUZAKU                   ZHUQAIMON            INDARAMON/Garudamon  Indra (Japanese Indara, Indatsura), red, armed with a staff or a halberd

YAKSHAS 

**The twelve warriors of Bhaisajyaguru**

Bhaisajyaguru also commands twelve warriors (sometimes considered as Yaksas or titans), called Shinsho in Japan (or Daisho in the Butzsuzo-zu-i). They are believed to protect the faithful by presiding over the day-light hours, the months and the directions of space. They are twelve, or sometimes only nine, generals whose armies wage war on sickness. These twelve warriors are also representative of the twelve vows of Bhaisajyaguru. They are said to command the 80,000 pores of the skin, thus defending the health of the faithful in the name of Bhaisajyaguru. Although described in Sanskrit, Chinese and Japanese texts, the attributes assigned to them, as well as their colours (and sometimes their names), may vary. The paintings of central Asia (from Khara-khoto especially) represent them as Indian Yaksas, with fierce expressions, adorned like Devas or Asuras: they are then considered as the guardians of space (Dikpalas). Particularly in China and Japan, they are also treated as the guardians of the four cardinal points (Lokapalas or Caturmaharajas), as warriors in armour. They are rarely represented inde-pendently of Yakushi Nyorai, without whom they would have no existence. They are (in the order given by the Butsuzo-zu-i and the Bukkyo Daiji-ten):

**Khumbira** (Japanese Kubira), yellow, armed with a vajra.

**Vajra** (Japanese Bazara, Bajira), white, armed with a sword.

**Mihira** (Japanese Mekira), yellow, armed with a vajra.

**Andira** (Japanese Anteira) green, armed with a mallet or a fly-whisk.

**Anila** (Japanese Anira), red, armed with a trident or an arrow.

**Sandilya** (Japanese Sandeira), grey, armed with a sword or a conch shell.

**Indra** (Japanese Indara, Indatsura), red, armed with a staff or a halberd.

**Pajra** (Japanese Haira) red, armed with a mallet, a bow or an arrow.

**Mahoraga** (Japanese Makora, Makura), white, armed with an axe.

**Sindura** (Kimnara, Japanese. Shindara), yellow, armed with a rope or a fly-whisk and a pilgrim's staff (khakkara).

**Catura** (Japanese Shotora), blue, armed with a mallet or a sword.

**Vikarala** (Japanese Bikyara), red, armed with a three-pointed vajra.


	11. Love's True Destiny Part 11: Original En...

Love's True Destiny

Part 11

Original

  
  


"Can you take one more?" asked Mephistopheles, scornfully before he released another attack. "Shadowy Eyes!" he cried out.

  
  


Charcoal beams shot out of the dark digimon's eyes and impacted the foremost of Zhuqiaomon's wings while she recuperated from his previous attack.

The digimon cried out in pain as she was hit by waves of Mephistopheles' attacks.

  
  


Sora, who stood below the two, felt the pain Zhuqiaomon went through with every cry that pierced her ears. *She has to digivolve! But how do we do that?* she thought despairingly.

  
  


"Do not tell me that you have reached your limit, Zhuqiaomon. Surely you still have something left in you with which to fight or are you an unworthy opponent?" mocked the dark digimon as he observed the abuse suffered by his enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You make a good argument, Holder of Kindness...." started Baihumon.

  
  


"So you will return our crests?" asked Ken eagerly.

  
  


Xuanwumon cleared his throat before continuing the other's thought. "However, if we return the crests the Digital World will be greatly weakened and fall prey to the hands of Evil within minutes."

  
  


"You mean there's nothing you can do? It's either her or the world." stated the boy sadly.

  
  


"Yes, but worry not because you shall all be together again."

  
  


Ken accepted this reply, assuming they meant Sora would win and live through the battle. "Right. Stingmon, let's go see our friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*What? What can I do?* Sora asked herself desperately. The events of the past few weeks were drawing to a swift, stark, and shattering climax. Sora knew that she was probably the only person who could stop it. After all, Gennai had told them that she would fight this battle alone.

  
  


Zhuqiaomon evaded Mephistopheles' attacks only to get hit by others. She needed to digivolve. She looked to her partner helplessly, hoping for a power she so desperately needed to digivolve.

  
  


"Zhuqiaomon." whispered the girl. She watched her digimon battling above her, constantly bombarded by attacks, coming even more frequently. Cries of "Dark Rivers", "Shadowy Eyes", and "Shadow Claw" echoed above her. With every attack launched upon her friend, the love in Sora's heart grew until it reached it's peak.

  
  


"Zhuqiaomon, digivolve!" she shouted, her voice filling with hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight of a riveted group of thirteen gathered around a computer screen greeted Ken when he walked into Sora's hospital room. He scanned the group and noted that Tai and Matt stood at the front of the group with Sora's parents. Shuffling in quietly he broke the silence with a whispered, "Don't you know thirteen is an unlucky number." He tried, futilely to lighten the grim mood around him. A few of his fellow digidestined turned to beckon him forward while the rest merely acknowledged his entrance with a slight wave of their hands.

  
  


Ken moved forward to stand at the back of the group watching the battle. Zhuqiaomon appeared to be digivolving, Ken's attention was captured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flames enveloped Zhuqiaomon and the claw around her while down below, a dazzling red light emanated from Sora. "Zhuqiaomon evolve to..." From the blaze emerged a stunning being. Her appearance was that of a human but she radiated a vermillion light that blinded the enraptured viewers. Her hair held the hue of a blaze and flames licked the air around her. Armor whose color rivaled the cardinal's covered her upper body while loose robes adorned the rest of her body. Sunset wings emerged from her back and spanned a great length around her. Finally, the flames died down to reveal her face. She had sharp scarlet eyes and crimson hair, soft as baby's down.

  
  


A small smile played about her lips as she revealed herself to a shocked Mephistopheles and a mesmerized Sora. "...Suzaku." she continued in a musical, yet steely voice.

  
  


The fiery light outlined Sora's form as well as Suzaku as Mephistopheles recovered from his shock and expressed his satisfaction. "We meet again, at last." he stated quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy's laptop automatically began analyzing Suzaku when she evolved as the remaining digidestined looked on with interest and concern.

  
  


"Suzaku, " read the read-head aloud, "the most evolved form of Zhuqiaomon. She is the Guardian of the South and the crests of Courage, Love, and Friendship. Suzaku is also the Protector of all flying beings and the Ruler of the element Fire. She is one of the only two digimon known to have evolved to the supreme stage, where she takes on a human-like appearance. Suzaku's attacks have not been recorded."

  
  


"Wow...well let's hope that we're pleasantly surprised." whispered Mimi to everyone in general.

  
  


"Yeah, let's hope so." breathed Takeru as he looked on in awe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shall we begin?" questioned Suzaku, a fierce look over her beautiful features.

  
  


"I look forward to defeating you again." snarled Mephistopheles as he launched an attack.

  
  


The fiery being gracefully dodged his attack before replying, "Don't be so sure of yourself." She then blurted, "Fire of Wrath!"

  
  


Spheres of fire rained down from above Mephistopheles, enclosing him in a shower of fire.

  
  


"Death Arrow!" countered Mephistopheles. As his dark arrows battled Suzaku's flames Mephistopheles launched another attack. "Dark Rivers!" he cried out.

  
  


Suzaku took note of this shortly before shouting, "Fire's Light!". A wide circle of flames shot outward from Suzaku's outstretched arms. (Like LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave)

  
  


The attacks neutralized each other as Suzaku launched one of her most powerful attacks. "Heaven's Fire!" she announced. It seemed as if the area above all of them had opened up to release its anger upon those below. Crimsons, oranges and golds ruled the laptop screen and obscured Sora's vision.

  
  


Surprisingly, Sora did not feel the heat of the flames as they danced around her presence. She could not sense any pain coming from Suzaku either, and hoped that all was well.

  
  


Without warning a shrill, piercing cry filled the air around her forcing the Bearer of Love to shield her ears from the pain filled sound.

  
  


When the blaze died down, at last, neither Sora nor Suzaku could see evidence of Mephistopheles contaminating her. A loud cheer filled her hospital room when the digidestined and her parents noted the dark creature's absence. However, it died down when a deep rumbling laughter floated to Sora's ears. Darkness lurked in the laugh and began to rebuild around her.

  
  


Out of the regenerating darkness emerged Mephistopheles in perfect condition. "Fool!" he hissed to Suzaku. "Did you think you could defeat me so easily?"

  
  


A stunned silence filled Sora's sterile hospital room which was filled with now wilting flowers. A deep red rose blossom, standing on a table opposite the bed, shed a petal as Mephistopheles gloated, "The rate of my evolution makes me immortal. Try and defeat me now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well I've been working like crazy on this part. It's the original ending I had planned, if u didn't get that from the title. Well anyway the next part will end the original ending but the taiora and sorato come out first...not exactly in that order. Whichever I get more inspiration for will come out first!...Anyway u kno wat to do!! Tell me wat u think!! If u do I'll work even harder over winter break!! I promise!!

  
  


~*~IndianBabeIII~*~

  
  



	12. Love's True Destiny Part 11: Sorato Endi...

Love's True Destiny

Part 11

Sorato Ending

  
  


"You make a good argument, Holder of Kindness...." started Baihumon.

  
  


"Yet, you do not understand the grave consequences such an act could lead to." continued Xuanwumon

  
  


"You have to do something! You can't just let her sacrifice herself like this." cried Ken.

  
  


Azulongmon heaved a sigh before explaining, "Believe me when I say the last thing we want is for the Mistress of Love to sacrifice herself. She plays an important role in the future and we hoped to find another solution to this problem."

  
  


"There has to be something you can do to help!" Stingmon called out.

  
  


"We were told that there is a different type of crest than the original ones." stated Ken as he recalled their conversation with Impmon. "We also found out that they may be more or less powerful than the original crests."

  
  


Baihumon's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the little slip of a human boy standing before him, challenging their authority in the digital world. Surely he knew that they could crush him in a mere instant if he riled them. Yet there he stood, neither cocky nor arrogant but with a subdued look of hope upon his features.

  
  


"I know not how you learned of these crests and I would like to explain their existence and their purpose." relented Baihumon.

  
  


"When the first digidestined fought Mephistopheles and almost failed, we, the guardians of the digital world came to the conclusion that to prevent such a tragedy from reoccurring we would create new crests and should the need arise we would give them to the digidestined. So the four of us, Suzaku included, each made crests for the digidestined whose crests were under our guardianship. However, the original nine crests created a problem. Due to the odd number, Suzaku guarded three crests and if she forged them for three digidestined the balance of the world would be altered. So we chose one of the three crests under her protection and forged it together. The crest we chose is the Crest of Love."

  
  


"Love? But why would you choose that instead of any of the others?" questioned the navy haired genius.

  
  


"You of all people should know the power of Love." scoffed the digimon. "Reliability, Knowledge, Sincerity, Kindness, Light, Hope, Courage, Friendship, each can falter given the appropriate conditions. But Love is forever. It is unconditional and always lives on in one's heart despite the trials it is put through. The crests are guarded by twelve warriors, one representing each current digidestined. Under other circumstances the digidestined would be required to find them one their own and live up to the power of their crests. But this situation is anything but normal."

  
  


"I understand. Will you let me have the crests then?" asked Ken.

  
  


"Very well, but be warned, the power of these crests is immense and with great power come great responsibility. Use the power in them wisely and should you fail to do that they will not aid you. These crests are meant for good souls and should darkness possess you the warriors who guarded your crest will return for it and bestow it upon a worthier soul." warned Xuanwumon.

  
  


The digimon then fixed their eyes on a distant point and from that point nine lights flew forward to hover before Ken. He cupped his hands to receive them and the minute they touched his fingers he felt the power coursing through them. The crest of Kindness broke apart from the rest and went around Ken's neck.

  
  


"In order to use the crests to aid your friend the digidestined must stand in a circle, around the Mistress of Love, facing inward and each must be at the corner whose crest he or she possess. The newer digidestined do not have such crests but they should stand in the same formation and their own power will aid her. Remember that all sides must be balanced and will have an equal number of people at them except for the east because there are only two children of Hope and Light. Farewell, young man." instructed Azulongmon.

  
  


A brief smile graced Ken's face before he ran to Stingmon and both disappeared into the real world.

  
  


"I hope we are not making a mistake." sighed Baihumon as he watched the little screen of the digiport fade to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you take one more?" asked Mephistopheles, scornfully before he released another attack. "Shadowy Eyes!" he cried out.

  
  


Raven colored beams emerged from Mephistopheles' eyes and repeatedly impacted Zhuqiaomon's foremost wings as the mega digimon cried out in pain. Sora gasped at the pain she felt and realized it reflected her digimon's injuries.

  
  


*I have to do something to help her digivolve. But what can I do?* the sunset haired girl asked herself.

  
  


"Judging from your performance here I have come to the conclusion that you are not at all powerful. You are truly an unworthy opponent," sneered Mephistopheles. "and I have been wasting my time waiting for you to prove yourself. I will finish this now!" he called out, hoping to provoke the digimon into evolving once more.

  
  


"No!" came a shout from Sora as she stood in front of Zhuqiaomon, protecting the digimon from his attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not far from Sora's room a computer screen began to glow. A secretary looked in to see where the sudden light came from when a young boy and a giant green caterpillar-like creature emerged from the screen and raced past her shouting their apologies. The secretary fell to the ground in a dead faint and would soon wake up thinking it was a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken ran down the halls at a frantic pace, hoping to get to Sora before it was too late. He entered the room and began pulling his fellow digidestined away from the computer screen. In response to their protests he exclaimed, "I know how we can help her!"

  
  


The room went silent as a tomb as all thirteen people gathered in the room turned to look at him. 

  
  


"There's no time to explain." He pointed out quickly before continuing, "so just listen to me and do what I tell you. First, we have to put Sora in the center of the room."

  
  


Acknowledging his words to be true the digidestined hastened to pull Sora's bed into the center of the room as Ken opened his hands to reveal eight crests. However, before they could be studied the crests flew to their respective owners.

  
  


"Ok." Stated Ken, hoping to avoid at least some questions. "Now everyone that has the crests of Reliability or Kindness will stand to the north of Sora. Those who possess the crests of Knowledge or Sincerity will stand to the west of her. Takeru and Kari will stand to the east and if you have the crests of Friendship, Courage or Love stand to the south. All of you must face inward."

  
  


"Hey Ken, what about Cody and me? According to our crests we should stand in two different spots." Queried Yolei.

  
  


"We have to have three people on each side except for the east so Cody, you can stand at the north and Yolei, you stand to the west."

  
  


The digidestined quickly followed Ken's directions, sure that they would get an explanation soon.

(In case you want to know how they're standing or if I confused you I made this little diagram thing! ^^)N-Ken, Joe, Cody

W-Mimi, Izzy, Yolei SoraE-TK, Kari

S-Matt, Tai, Davis

"Now, everyone concentrate on Sora." ordered the holder of Kindness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora stood ready to protect Zhuqiaomon with her life and upon seeing her actions Mephistopheles hesitated. The similarities between her and the previous Mistress of Love were hard to ignore and made his choice much more difficult.

  
  


Mephistopheles' pause was all the time the Crest of Love needed. It acted quickly, pouring most of it's power into Sora and Zhuqiaomon to help them fight. Zhuqiaomon recovered from her battle wounds as Mephistopheles debated with himself. Before he could retaliate, the fiery digimon launched an attack, "Crimson Blaze!" she cried out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Images floated through Cody's mind. He saw Sora when she first traveled with them to the digiworld and when she played cards with Deputymon when they went to find Biyomon.

  
  


Ken saw a fiery red head lead him home when he had lost all hope. He saw her kind smile and friendly caring eyes making him feel like he mattered.

  
  


Yolei remembered the girl who had told her about how wonderful a gift it was to have a digimon. The one who had promised to be her friend for life and stayed by her side in a dusty western town.

  
  


Davis saw a girl whose soccer skills rivaled both his and Tai's. A girl who had proven that she was willing to fight even when the odds were against her.

  
  


Joe recalled a tomboy who had tried to help him keep the peace four years earlier. A girl who fought with him against the Bakamon, who did her best to help him get out of that wretched Restaurant. The one who worried when he was sick or drew attention from him when she knew he was uncomfortable.

  
  


Mimi thought about all the times she had wept her heart out and Sora stood beside her, ready to talk when she needed to. She thought about the girl who helped her realize what she had done to her friends and helped make her crest glow. The one she fought against Cockatrimon with.

  
  


Izzy remembered the girl who had paid attention to him when the others refused to listen to his advice. Sometimes she was the only one that had believed him. The girl that worried about everyone and was always ready to take care of them.

  
  


Kari thought of the girl she had always admired. The one she had known since she was a little girl and the girl who had taken care of her when she was sick. The sister she never had.

  
  


Takeru recounted the numerous times Sora had saved their lives. He remembered the way she took care of him and never laughed at him when he cried. He recalled telling her she reminded him of his mother and the way she threw herself at Piedmon to ensure that he and Kari escaped the evil digimon's grasp.

  
  


Tai thought about his best friend, The only girl he knew that would play with the boys. He thought about her courage and kindness. The way she watched over all of them like a sister, in the digiworld. How she saved him from forgetting everything and her silent courage, that often reminded him of Kari. The realization came upon him so suddenly that it knocked the breath out of Tai for a minute. Sora was like Kari and he felt the same about both of them. They were his sisters. The tension that had settled in Tai's heart when he realized he would have to fight Matt for Sora was lifted and he cleared his mind of all other matters except the present situation.

  
  


Matt saw her beautiful smile and her sparkling burgundy eyes. He saw her playing tennis, moving gracefully asa goddess around the court, He remembered the way she looked when she was helping someone, she would glow. He thought of how she had wanted to split into two groups so he would be alone. He noticed the way she'd listened to him when he had played his harmonica, hoping he wouldn't notice. He always played a little louder just for her. He thought of all the love he had for her and how it felt just to be around her. As if just being with her made him a better person, she brought out the best in him. He loved her and knew he'd do anything to help her, even if it meant his own demise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi watched in wonder as the aura's of the digidestined began in glow in various colors. They also noted the red aura around their daughter. Unlike those of her friends, however, Sora's aura was faint and clung to her body, revealing its weakness. Abruptly a blue aura belonging to Matt started expanding and moving toward Sora. The fiery crimson and the cooling azure blended together, twining around each other shortly before the other auras converged over Sora, forming a blinding white light. Without warning, Matt collapsed against the bed, and weakly mouthed "I love you" to Sora before losing consciousness completely. His crest let out a radiant cerulean light that joined the others in the center and carved a path downward, right into Sora's body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:- Well I had time to work on this...so tell me if it's ok k? This is obviously the Sorato ending...I'm hoping they'll be only one more part to it. If u still want that whole chart thing that explains the way my mind works it under this. The warriors and their weapons are listed, as well as the digidestined they go with. If u got any questions let me know. Well I'm really trying not to break Tai's heart so I didn't want Sora to say no to him. Tell me what u think!!....HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! That's all from me! Peace!!

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~

~*~"I'm not weird, I'm just unique"~*~

PS

if u want 2 know when I update this fic send me an email and I'll try to remember 2 tell u!...that is if anyone's still reading this here lil' ol' fic.

SUPREMEMEGAULTIMATEYAKSHA

BYAKKOBAIHUMON SHINDURAMONSindura (Kimnara, Japanese. Shindara), yellow, armed with a rope or a fly-whisk and a pilgrim's staff (khakkara).-Knowledge and Sincerity

  
  


GENBUXUANWUMONKUNBIRAMONKhumbira (Japanese Kubira), yellow, armed with a vajra.-Kindness and Reliability

  
  


SERIYUUAZULONGMONMIHIRAMONMihira (Japanese Mekira), yellow, armed with a vajra-Hope and Light

  
  


SUZAKUZHUQAIOMONINDARAMON/Garudamon Indra (Japanese Indara, Indatsura), red, armed with a staff or a halberd-Love, Courage, Friendship

  
  


EAST

Mahoraga (Japanese Makora, Makura), white, armed with an axe.-Kari

Vajra (Japanese Bazara, Bajira), white, armed with a sword.-TK

  
  


NORTH

Mihira (Japanese Mekira), yellow, armed with a vajra.-Ken

Khumbira (Japanese Kubira), yellow, armed with a vajra.-Joe 

Sandilya (Japanese Sandeira), grey, armed with a sword or a conch shell.-Cody

  
  


SOUTH

Andira (Japanese Anteira) green, armed with a mallet or a fly-whisk.-Davis

Anila (Japanese Anira), red, armed with a trident or an arrow.-Matt

Indra (Japanese Indara, Indatsura), red, armed with a staff or a halberd.-Sora

Pajra (Japanese Haira) red, armed with a mallet, a bow or an arrow.-Tai

Vikarala (Japanese Bikyara), red, armed with a three-pointed vajra.-Yolei

  
  


WEST

Sindura (Kimnara, Japanese. Shindara), yellow, armed with a rope or a fly-whisk and a pilgrim's staff (khakkara).-Mimi

Catura (Japanese Shotora), blue, armed with a mallet or a sword.-Izzy

Vikarala (Japanese Bikyara), red, armed with a three-pointed vajra.-Yolei

Sandilya (Japanese Sandeira), grey, armed with a sword or a conch shell.-Cody


	13. Love's True Destiny Part 11: Taiora Endi...

Love's True Destiny

Part 11

Taiora Ending

  
  


Tai wanted to reach out and hold Sora. Comfort her. Help her in anyway he knew. Yet, he knew that this time he could only watch over her as she battled for her life. The truth left him cold inside as if his own life depended in this battle as well. Who knew? Maybe his life did depend on it. If he loses Sora he may lose a part of himself as well. A portion of his heart would either live or die today and all he could do was hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you take one more?" asked Mephistopheles, scornfully before he released another attack. "Shadowy Eyes!" he cried out.

  
  


Raven colored beams emerged from Mephistopheles' eyes and repeatedly impacted Zhuqiaomon's foremost wings as the mega digimon cried out in pain. Sora gasped at the pain she felt and realized it reflected her digimon's injuries.

  
  


*She can't go on like this much longer! She has to digivolve soon!* she thought to herself. Without warning, Sora was thrown off her feet, in pain, as another attack hit Zhuqiaomon's powerful wings.

  
  


"Hang on Zhuqiaomon!" she cried out. "I'll find a way to help you!" *The only way to help her is by making her digivolve. How am I suppose to do that?!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You make a good argument, Holder of Kindness...." started Baihumon.

  
  


"but you do not understand the power of the crests. They can not save the Mistress of Love." finished Azulongmon.

  
  


"Well you must know of something that will help her! I have been told there is a way!" stated the youth stubbornly.

  
  


"The answer and aid you seek can only be given by one more powerful than us." replied the great turtle-like digimon.

  
  


"Who is it? I'll ask them!"

  
  


"The solution to your problem lies within me." responded a booming voice.

  
  


"What was that?! Who are you!? Show yourself!" shouted Stingmon, instantly alert and watching for an attack from all sides.

"You do not speak in such a way to those whose aid you seek.

  
  


"Will you help us?!" Ken called out when the owner of the voice did not appear.

  
  


"We shall speak about this first." replied a golden dragon as he slithered down to stop before Ken, Stingmon and the other guardians.

  
  


Godramon nodded regally to his fellow digimon before continuing. "I have heard of you. You are the boy who brought suffering to the digital world under the name of the Digimon Emperor, -"

  
  


"That has nothing to do with her! If you don't tell me what to do I can't help her! I admit I am guilty of your accusations and far more but it's not fair to hold Sora responsible!" interrupted Ken.

  
  


"-Yet you ceased to torture souls when you discovered the true nature of the digital world. You have also taken steps toward erasing the evil you brought to the digital world. I only mention this so you know that I have judged you worthy of this gift. I am sure you will use it wisely."

  
  


Ken stood before the majestic dragon, dumbfounded. This was a truly unpredicted development. Unexpectedly a sphere of glowing light descended from the light surrounding Godramon. It seemed to move excruciatingly slowly as moments of Sora's life passed with each minute it took. Ken held out his hands and caught the sphere, cradling it in his arms as if it was a child.

  
  


"This orb of light will allow the true holder of the Mistress of Love's heart to join her in spirit and in battle. If they are truly destined to be together and work as one they will be able to defeat he who none have stopped before."

  
  


"Why can't you just stop him? If you are more powerful than any of the other Guardians you should be able to."

  
  
  
  


"Young man, don't you understand? A battle with this creature is not a battle of strength nor one of intellect. It is a battle of heart and no amount of force can stop the heart. When He battles his life and heart are always at stake. He lives only in memory of his family and his vows to them, death has no hold over him. That is why none who have fought him have lived and that is why only the Child of Love can stop him. She rules the heart and that is his most vulnerable area." 

  
  


"Time is running short, boy. You better go now if you hope to reach your friend in time." called out Xuanwumon, bringing Ken's attention back to the situation at hand.

  
  


The navy haired genius gave the digimon a short nod before flying off with Stingmon in the direction of the nearest digiport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not far from Sora's room a doctor's computer screen began to glow. The man's secretary looked in to see why the monitor had turned on when out of the screen came a young boy and a giant green caterpillar-like monster. The two raced past her shouting their apologies for disturbing her work. The secretary would have screamed if she could have but instead she fell to the ground in a dead faint and would soon wake up thinking it was something in the food that caused her to hallucinate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The orb in Ken's arms began pulsing as he neared Sora's room. He stepped through and let out a loud whistle to get everyone's attention. Thirteen people turned their heads in unison to find out who demanded their attention at such a critical moment.

  
  


The Bearer of Kindness merely opened his arms in response ti their unasked question and the sphere launched itself into the air. It hovered over Sora for a few moments while both the digidestined and Sora's parents watched it carefully. Suddenly it flew toward to two youths standing on either side of the monitor, the only two in the room that were still watching Sora's every move.

  
  


As they watch the sphere everyone held their breath. They did not know what this sphere was but they knew that no matter who it turned to, the future would be greatly altered.

  
  


The orb made a sharp left and entered the unsuspecting Tai's body in the blink of an eye. Thirteen people let out a collective sigh shortly before Tai fell to the floor, face first. However, Matt caught him before he could hurt himself and placed him in the chair beside the bed. He then turned to Ken, with an accusing look in his eyes.

  
  


"Don't worry, nothing bad happened! Look!" said the boy hastily before Matt could say a word.

  
  


Thirteen heads again turned in unison to look back at the computer screen and thirteen people again gasped to see that not only was Sora fighting Mephistopheles but beside her stood Tai and Agumon who was digivolving into Wargreymon as they watched.

  
  


"He holds her heart." Ken whispered softly but loud enough for all who were present to hear.

  
  


"I guess it's not just one life on the line anymore, it's two." said Izzy.

  
  


*It never was just one, or was it?* thought Takeru to himself as observed his friends. *Are all our hearts depending on her or were all our spirits just one that was divided into many?* he asked himself in a rare philosophical moment. *I hope we never find out.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you did not make a mistake by giving him the orb?" questioned Baihumon.

  
  


"Yes, are you? It is not our place to interfere in their battles." commented Azulongmon, supporting his friend.

  
  


"I am sure. The boy was correct when he told you that the future depended on that girl. If we did nothing we would have doomed both worlds." responded Godramon.

  
  


"Let us just hope that both worlds are not doomed anyway." replied Xuanwumon ominously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes I am still alive!!!.....sorry this took so long. I lost the disk I saved it on, then I got writers block!! Thanx go 2 Nuriko for being my sounding board and giving me the idea I needed to finish this! SHE IS A GENIUS!....the crazy kind...but a genius anyway. Well, I kno I never told ya about the Godramon appearance. He's supposed to be a level below the Golden Dragon...don't kno wat he's really called. Anyway hope u enjoyed. U kno wat 2 do!! Ta ta!!

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~

~*~"I'm not weird, I'm just unique"~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Love's True Destiny Part 12: Original En...

Love's True Destiny

Part 12

Original

  
  


A stunned silence filled Sora's sterile hospital room which was filled with now wilting flowers. A deep red rose blossom, standing on a table opposite the bed, shed a petal as Mephistopheles gloated, "The rate of my evolution makes me immortal. Try and defeat me now!"

*He's right! He evolves so fast that we have no chance! What can we do?* Sora asked herself in despair.

  
  


The digidestined watched with growing alarm as Mephisopheles mocked Suzaku's efforts to stop him. Time after time she destroyed him and he regenerated quicker than before.

  
  


*Don't give up Sora! You'll find a way to beat him, I know you will!* thought Takeru to himself.

  
  


Sora watched as Suzaku fought futilely against Mephistopheles and defeat him only to find that he was regenerating again. She could feel Suzaku's energy wavering and her weary muscles aching with strain.

  
  


"I have to figure out a way to end this soon!" she told herself as she observed the battle.

  
  


*Even though Suzaku defeats him repeatedly, Mephistopheles keeps coming back because it only takes him seconds to evolve again. So no matter how many times she stops him he can keep coming back until she gets too tired and he defeats her. Then he can take over my body......* Sora thought, trying to come up with a plan.

  
  


*....but what if there's no body for him to take over...or no body for him to regenerate in? Will that stop him from coming back and maybe let him get reconfigured as a different digimon with a whole new life? Is that the solution to our problem?...*

  
  


Tai studied Sora's features on the screen before him, recognizing her expression of intense concentration. He then threw a covert glance at Matt and saw the blonde's eyes following Sora's every movement. Tai turned back just in time to catch her signal of victory mixed with despair.

  
  


She was up to something and Matt knew it. She always got that fire in her eyes when she had been pushed to the limit and was going to take action. The look she gave the people watching was one of apology as tears trickled down her face and she mouthed the words, "I love you" to them all.

  
  


Mimi and Kari clasped their hands together as they watched the tears stream down Sora's face. They had always thought she was the strongest of them all and had never seen her cry before. Both understood that they wouldn't like Sora's next actions one bit.

  
  


Sora caught Suzaku's attention while Mephistopheles reconfigured himself. She forced herself not to break down as she explained her plan to her partner. 

  
  


"Suzaku, as soon as you launch your attack I want you to get out of here. Tell Gennai to get you out and back to the digiworld. They'll need you there and there won't be anything you can do by staying here with me."

  
  


Suzaku merely nodded as she took off to do battle once more. 

  
  


Sora steeled herself, to complete the task at hand. *I had so many dreams...I never wanted to do this. I just wanted to have a real life for once!* she thought sadly. She heaved a sigh as Suzaku gave her the signal to go ahead. *At least I'll go down protecting my friends* she thought.

  
  


The rose blossom was shedding its petals quickly and only a few remained as Sora's plan went into action.

  
  


"Shadowy Eyes!" called out Mephisopheles. The attack came swiftly and brutally as Suzaku released one of her own attacks, "Heaven's Fire!"

  
  


Just as Suzaku's attack hit Mephistopheles once more, his attack was intercepted by Sora.

  
  


"No!" she heard the dark digimon cry out as he disintegrated before her eyes. Unexpectedly, Sora felt Suzaku's arms enfold her as the fallen angel's last attack washed over them. Sora raised her startled eyes to her partner and the crimson digimon said, "We're partners, remember. If you go down, I'm coming with you."

  
  


Tears welled up in Sora's eyes but before they could spill out Mephistopheles' attack destroyed both Sora and Suzaku.

  
  


The screen went black as life drained away from Sora's battered body. A ringing tone was heard from the heart monitor, indicating that her heart had stopped and the rose blossom, which Sora's mother had carefully chosen, hoping it would be one of the first thing her daughter's eyes would touch, shed its last petal.

  
  


The digidestined stood in a stunned silence as racking sobs emerged from Sora's parents. Nurses, doctors and assistants rushed into the room, attempting to bring the girl back, but the crowd around her body stopped them.

  
  


"Just...leave her alone." her father choked out, ensuring that the hospital staff left.

  
  


The digidestined gathered around their friend, mourning her in their own ways. Some wept openly and loudly, others kept silent, while the rest merely had rivers of tears flowing down their faces.

  
  


Kari held Takeru's hand in her own comforting him, even as Davis comforted her. Yolei, Ken, and Cody kept silent but communicated on a higher level. Mimi, Joe, and Izzy were distraught and showed it while crying out. Matt and Tai each held her hand, as if they could infuse her body with life, while saying nothing.

  
  


Then, someone broke the silence, "She was a great soccer player." whispered Davis, making an effort to draw everyone out.

  
  


"Yeah, she beat me once." concurred Ken.

  
  


"She made the best cookies, too." said Mimi.

  
  


Quietly, one by one each digidestined recalled qualities about her, keeping her alive in their minds, only two stayed silent. Tai and Matt were saying good-bye to their first love, and only after the doctors came to remove her body, did they let her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: yea...I kno....it's not my best...but I wanted to get it done 4 u guys and besides.....I never said it'd b good it the first place. Anyway, there's real potential for a sequel here...but that depends on if I get time or not. Sad wasn't it??...told u it would b....although I think I may rewrite it....sometime....mayb over the summer?...anyway....u kno wat 2 do! Ta ta!!

  
  


~*~IndianBabeIII~*~

~*~"I'm not weird, I'm just unique."~*~

  
  


To: Dark Angemon:

I kno Zhuqiaomon's only a mega level...but that's why I seperated her from Suzaku. I wanted to use her because it sounded more realistic...or at least it does if u don't find it on Megchan's encyclopedia!...~_~*...guess I wasn't too successful huh? Anyway...I didn't want to make up my digimon names cuz usually (no offense to people who do) the digimon end up having similar names all centered around the same thing. Like when you read fanfics with new digimon, a lot have nice names but some are a bit......tacky I guess and I didn't want that to happen. Knowing the limit of my creativity I figured anything I come up with is going to sound tacky so I might as well manipulate something that already exists. Am I making sense?? Like I said, no offense to people who do make up their own digimon, I guess you're all just a lot more creative than I am....*sigh*...ok that's it...hope it didn't chafe you that badly!...^^

  
  


SUPREMEMEGAULTIMATE

BYAKKOBAIHUMONSHINDURAMON

-Knowledge and Sincerity

  
  


GENBUXUANWUMONKUNBIRAMON

-Kindness and Reliability

  
  


SERIYUUAZULONGMONMIHIRAMON

-Hope and Light

  
  


SUZAKUZHUQAIMONINDARAMON/Garudamon

-Love, Courage, Friendship


	15. Love's True Destiny Part 12: Sorato Endi...

Love's True Destiny

Part 12

Sorato Ending

  
  


Zhuqiaomon recovered from her battle wounds as Mephistopheles debated with himself. Before he could retaliate, the fiery digimon launched an attack, "Crimson Blaze!" she cried out.

  
  


The attack impacted Mephistopheles and sent aftershocks racing through the ground upon which Sora stood. When the flames that had enveloped the dark being finally died down the digidestined were shocked to see that he was still standing there, a smile gracing his lips. "Surely you did not imagine that such a weak attack would destroy me?" he questioned mockingly. *I must show no mercy to this child. I must avenge my family and fulfill my vow. Zhuqiaomon has proved that she will fight if I hesitate for even a second, so I shall not give her that chance!*

  
  


"Shadow Claw!" The attack came swiftly and captured Zhuqiaomon before she could counter attack. The fiery light that had emerged from the digimon was being absorbed by the dark claw which kept her in its clutches. However, before Mephistopheles could strike again, a sapphire luminescence flowed forth from the world outside the blackness of Mephistopheles' control.

  
  


*What's happening?* Sora asked herself as she felt the power of friendship enfold her weakening form in its strong embrace. Unexpectedly, the icy blue aura that had emerged from the darkness around her blended together with the ruby light which emanated from her.

  
  


As Sora stood, awed, Zhuquiaomon's pain and injuries had faded until they disappeared completely. Both human and digimon sensed a surge of power running through them at a rate bordering on pain as the new indigo light that now surrounded Sora and Zhuquiaomon flooded the growing darkness. Without warning indigo flames enveloped Zhuqiaomon and the claw around her while down below, a dazzling blue-violet light emanated from Sora. "Zhuqiaomon evolve to..." From the blaze emerged a stunning being. Her appearance was that of a human but she radiated a vermillion light that blinded the enraptured viewers. Her hair held the hue of a blaze and flames licked the air around her. Armor whose color rivaled the cardinal's covered her upper body while loose robes adorned her lower half. Sunset wings emerged from her back and spanned a great length around her. Finally, the flames died down to reveal her face. She had sharp scarlet eyes and hair, soft as baby's down.

  
  


A small smirk played about her lips as she revealed herself to a shocked Mephistopheles and a mesmerized Sora. "...Suzaku." she continued in a musical, yet steely voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think?" asked Azulongmon, curiously.

  
  


"One thing we have learned from observing this group is that you can never 

accurately predict the outcome of their battles." replied Xuanwumon.

  
  


"Yes, yes, I know that," commented the azure dragon impatiently, "but what do you think after what you've seen so far?"

  
  


"I believe she will be able to do it." stated Baihumon.

  
  


*And you would be correct, old friend.* came a voice in their heads.

  
  


"Suzaku!?" they exclaimed simultaneously, turning their attention back to the battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*She's...beautiful.* thought Sora full of pride. *It was Matt. He helped me do this...let Zhuqiaomon evolve..* The indigo light around Sora was changing now. Its bluish tint fading as the red grew dominant. *This feeling...its from Matt.*

  
  


Unexpectedly the light turned deep red as Sora thought to herself, *Could it be that I love him. Really love him and not just as a brother. Is this feeling romantic love?*

  
  


A warmth born of Matt's love embraced her and she was overwhelmed by the depth of his emotion. She lost herself to it as memories of the Child of Friendship filled her mind and her own feelings of love filled her heart.

  
  


Suzaku noted Sora's distraction as she prepared to engage in battle once again. Her sharp eyes assessed the dark being before her, attempting to find his weaknesses. However, before she had finished Mephisotpheles attacked. "Death Arrow!" he called out, thus warning the fiery Suzaku, who gracefully dodged his arrows. She countered with an attack of her own, crying out, "Fires of Wrath!"

  
  


Arrows of the blackest hue emerged from the darkness, making their way to Suzaku and Sora, however they were stopped as flames descended from the heavens to consume them. The battle was approaching a draw as the two supreme beings glared at each other.

  
  


Unexpectedly, a white luminescence emerged from the darkness. Three pairs of startled eyes turned toward it and found multiple pinholes of light piercing the inky blackness with which Mephistopheles had enclosed the battlefield. The pinholes were quickly coming together, forming cracks and soon the blackness was replaced by the radiant white of the digidestineds' combined auras.

  
  


"Wha-what's happening?" asked Sora aloud as unconditional love and friendship emanated from the light, bringing even more warmth to Sora. Suzaku felt her power increase with the emergence of the light, as she turned to observe Mephistopheles her expression became puzzled. She expected to see him doing what most other dark digimon did in the presence of light, scream in pain and anger, but his reaction was disturbing.

  
  


He could feel this light all around him, thawing him out in a way no fire ever did. This intense love and friendship he felt were touching his heart, a part of him he had thought dead long ago. The rays of light bleached his clothing, turning it pristine white and turned his skin a healthier tan shade. Soon the light was blinding him and when he instinctually closed his eyes he felt a presence that shocked him to the core.

  
  


An angelic digimon stood before him, her blonde hair waving in the invisible breeze. A mask of iron covered her eyes but Mephistopheles knew that underneath that mask burnt two azure orbs that could see into the depths of his soul. This was the face, the presence, the life that had haunted his own and prompted him to make his vow. The very reason for his drastic change stood before him, serene, loving, beautiful. She gazed at him, inquisitive and sympathetic while he stared back, stunned by her appearance. She was here, standing before him in the form she was intended to take, that of an angel, Angewoman.

  
  


Tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill out, revealing a weakness no other living creature knew existed in the dark digimon's defensive facade. "Sister...?" he managed to croak out weakly, surprised by the sound emerging from his mouth.

"You've changed in a way I'd never thought possible...." she began. Noting the shocked expression on his face she continued, "When I was young I had always admired you, the strongest, noblest, wisest, even bravest of the three of us. I never imagined that you would change so much."

  
  


"It was for you..." defended Mephistopheles, wincing, it sounded like a bad excuse to his own ears, like one he would not have let his siblings get away with.

  
  


"You know as well as I do that that is no reason for such violence. Ever since that day you discovered what had happened you've led a life of hatred, violence, vengeance. But have you stopped and asked yourself an important question, 'Would my sister want me to do this, even for revenge?' There was no reason for you to take such actions in order to gain my forgiveness, because u hadn't done anything that required an apology. If you ever needed vindication it was not from me!"

  
  


The dark being suddenly felt like a child again, but this time he, the elder, was being led by his younger sister. The irony of the situation was not lost on him, but as he continued to listen to the gentle, airy, musical voice enveloping him he lost something. Mephistopheles did not understand it at first yet as he gradually reclaimed consciousness he realized what it was. The will, the drive, and the determination to continue. He felt his years weighing down on him, his conscience, which had been ignored, plaguing him.

"Sister, I need your forgiveness. I need you to know that if I could have saved you I would have or I would have died trying. Only then can I stop."

  
  


A small smile graced the lips of the ethereal being s she answered, "I forgave you long ago." She then vanished with the light that had enveloped his mind, leaving him aware that he now stood in a place awash with a brilliant ivory radiance.

  
  


Looking around with eyes unclouded by hatred Mephistopheles rested his gaze on the Mistress of Love and her fiery partner. As he approached them Suzaku took up a defensive stance in front of her chosen.

  
  


"You need not worry about me attacking the girl Suzaku. I have come to make peace." Noticing the doubting looks he received Mephistopheles continued, "I found what I have been seeking, I want nothing else from you. And......and I am tired, Suzaku. I am tired of this quest, this destruction, this hatred,...this life. I think I am finally ready to join my family. So before I leave I would like to ask for yours and your partner's mercy. Pray, do not judge me too harshly for I will forever seek retribution from those I have wronged."

  
  


"You don't need to do that." interrupted Sora. She could feel his grief, his pain so she gave him a comforting smile and went on, "just be happy and love. All you need is love."

  
  


"Thank you, Sora. You truly are a Child of Love. May your life be as full of happiness as your heart is of love. Suzaku, I have one last thing to beg of you, will you please..." mutely Mephistopheles managed to ask Suzaku to do the one thing he himself could not, end his life.

  
  


"Heaven's fire!" she called out as flames enveloped the dark being, purging all traces of his existence from Sora's body and mind.

  
  


The digidestined watched in hopeful anticipation as the screen on the laptop darkened for the final time. They waited as the minutes ticked by, for Sora to awaken. Finally, her burgundy eyes opened again, which sent a shout through the room. Despite all the people gathered around her however, Sora's gaze first rested on two sapphires glowing at her right before moving on to the burgundy gaze of her mother on the left.

  
  


"Its nice to be back..." she managed to croak out before the first set of strong arms encased her and driving the breath out of her body. A small chuckle was heard shortly before the entire room erupted into laughter, causing a nurse to come in and ask them to quiet down.

  
  


While everyone chatted and breathed a sigh of relief Sora gave the hand holding her's a slight squeeze, capturing it's owner's gaze. She managed to whisper, "I love you, too." before Matt's charming, brilliant Ishida smile worked its charm on her, turning her insides to mush.

  
  


Matt, however, was troubled. "What about Tai?" he questioned.

  
  


"Tai'll be fine. He thinks of me as his sister, I can see it in his eyes. He's accepted it too."

  
  


"Happy to know there won't be anymore contests! After all I'd feel bad if I embarrassed my best friend by beating him up in front of everyone!" claimed the blonde arrogantly, hoping his presently absent friend hadn't heard his last boast.

  
  


The sound of Sora's laughter tinkled across the room, bringing a smile to everyone that heard it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: wow!! I finally did it!!! I started this chapter so long ago I had to read it twice before I remembered anything about it!! *ducks rotten vegetables thrown at her* well very sorry about the time....didn't mean to take so long..hope ur all still reading this!! Anyway I've got 2 college essays to write and if I finish 'em over break and get accepted I'll write a lot more often!! I PROMISE! So review for me please!!

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~

~*~"I'm not weird, I'm just unique"~*~


	16. Love's True Destiny Part 12: Taiora Endi...

Love's True Destiny

Part 12

Taiora Ending

  
  


The pain was excruciating and so was the bitter cold that followed each of the dark being's attacks. Unlike the attacks of other digimon-which often left an opponent feeling like they'd been scorched by the very fires of Hell-Mephistopheles' attacks left Zhuqiaomon and Sora frozen, they were colder than an arctic blast. Every time another attack hit Sora's belief that she would never be warm again intensified. How could she possibly have believed she would be able to defeat such a powerful opponent?

  
  


Unexpectedly, there was a pause in Mephistopheles' assault and Sora raised her eyes to discover the reason. That was when she felt the heat seeping into her, heating her numbed fingers. Chocolate orbs met hers as the reason for this surprising warmth stood beside her with Wargreymon beside Zhuqiaomon who were fighting Mephistopheles together.

  
  


"Tai?" she asked in disbelief.

  
  


"Yea. I'm here for you Sora and together we can beat this psyco!"

  
  


With a small cry of joy she leapt into his warm embrace, delighted to find that the one person she had depended on all her life, the one person that was her life was with her once again.

  
  


Tai planted a small kiss on her head, thoughts of their battle fading from his mind as his head was overflowing with the memories, the feeling, and the sound of Sora. When she lifted her face to him he could not hold back any longer.

  
  


As Tai's lips descended upon her own every worry in her head vanished like a puff of smoke. Fire coursed through her veins, setting her body aflame, figuratively as well as literally. Together they were making magic.

  
  


Despite the heat and flames surrounding him, burning him, Tai could not let Sora go now. The sounds of the battle raging around them, the ice cold attacks, every thought except those of Sora were disappearing from his mind. He never recalled the fact that there were thirteen people watching exactly what he was doing or that two of them were Sora's parents.

  
  


As the flames increased in intensity Tai reluctantly pulled away, voicing the feeling that refused to die, his love. When Sora opened her mahogany eyes they were misty with tears as she gave him the answer he had be hoping to hear forever, giving him her love, her heart. Finally both took notice of the flames that emerged from Sora's body. However before either could give voice to the thoughts that bubbled up inside them the flames flew toward Zhuqiaomon.

  
  


The flames engulfed the fiery digimon in an embrace that spoke of death.

  
  


"NO!" her partner cried out in despair, unable to understand what was happening.

  
  


Zhuqiaomon screeched out, "Zhuqiaomon digivolve to..."

  
  


Suddenly the flames began to die down and the digimon that they had surrounded was now replaced by another form. A human-like figure was revealed, fiery wings protruding from her back. The gleaming armor that rested on her upper body gave way to loose robes on her lower half. Sharp, entrancing scarlet eyes stole the breaths of those around her and crimson hair, appearing soft and smooth fell gently around a face of bright beauty. A small smile played about her red lips as her musical voice called out, "Suzaku."

  
  


"A phoenix, a magical being that rises out of it's the flames of its death, reborn." breathed Tai quietly.

  
  


*That's why his attacks feel like ice, so she can't be reborn in the flames.* thought Sora in awe.

  
  


"So you finally choose to fight me once more Suzaku! I have waited many eons for this." sneered Mephistopheles.

  
  


"By all means, let us begin then!" encouraged the celestial being."

  
  


"Dark Rivers!" cried Mephistopheles, launching his attacks once more.

  
  


Suzaku gracefully dodged his attack as Wargreymon sent forth his own. "Terra force" he called out.

  
  


The assault sent out ripples of heat as well as a molten ball of power. The strength of these flames did something few to none of the attacks before them had done. They wounded the supreme being.

  
  


As Mephistopheles shrieked in pain Suzaku attacked. "Fires of Wrath!" she exclaimed.

  
  


This time she had the advantage of battling with a partner, making their battle against the devilish creature childishly simple.

  
  


Brilliant scarlet flames descended from the darkness, dispelling it as they came down. They rained down on their devious opponent whose screams of pain grew in volume.

  
  


When it became apparent that Mephistopheles would not be able to counter them for some time Suzaku and Wargreymon attacked together. One shouted, "Terra force!" while the other summoned, "Heaven's Fire!"

  
  


The presence of the fires and the absence of darkness resulted in the defeat of Mephisopheles. Like Suzaku needed warmth and fire to live again he needed darkness and frigid temperatures. The lack of these elements ensured that he could not regenerate himself and take his revenge.

  
  


Sora, Suzaku, Tai, and Wargreymon held their breaths, expecting to see Mephistopheles regenerating. They did not know the conditions necessary for this to happen and thus were shocked to find that he did not appear before them.

  
  


As soon as all four acknowledged the death of their fierce enemy the unexpected happened: Tai and Agumon began to disappear! Sora stared at him, mouth agape. When both realized what was happening Tai flashed her a smile, "I'll see you on the other side." he predicted before vanishing completely, taking his partner with him.

  
  


"Sora!" exclaimed Yokomon, "I think it's time for us to go back to reality too!"

  
  


"You're right Yokomon. I think we've been away from it far too long. I'll come visit you in the Digiworld as soon as I can but till then stay out of trouble!" replied the Mistress of Love, her voice full of love and care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirteen faces watched the screen flicker to black, thirteen faces observed every movement made by the two bodies before them, thirteen people silently rejoiced over the stunning victory they had just witnessed.

  
  


Takeru and Kari hung on to each other in joy while an infuriated Davis was being held back by quiet Cody. Mimi openly sobbed in Joe's arms while he blushed a tomato red. Izzy hurriedly unhooked his laptop from Sora. Ken held Yolei as she tried not to burst into tears as Mimi had already done. Sora's parents clasped her right hand in theirs, the faces unable to hide the elation they felt. Matt stood to her left, jubilant as well, despite the fact that Tai had won her heart. When he had seen their kiss and the effect it had had on both of them he realized he felt...happy. He didn't experience the bitter jealousy of a lover scorned, nor did he experience the crushing despair he expected to feel when his true love was taken. He felt happy for his friends but nothing more.

  
  


Tai awoke groggily before becoming aware of his surroundings. He made his way through the celebrating groups to Sora's bedside. As Matt moved aside Tai held her left hand in his own, waiting to gaze into her sparkling burgundy eyes once more.

  
  


He noticed her eyelids twitch slightly then watched as they bared her twin orbs that displayed all her strength, spirit and love. She tore her gaze away from him to flash a reassuring smile at her parents and send a worried glance toward her other best friend. Upon seeing his encouraging smile she relaxed and turned her face back to her true love's chocolate gaze.

  
  


Tai caught Matt's silent message to Sora, so without hesitation his mouth fell upon hers. Both poured their souls, their love into that earth shattering kiss, the first of many that became a major part of the new lives they would make for themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: FINALLY!!! I'm done at last!!!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooo sorry it took forever but I was majorly stumped on this one. I've got to say I think it came out rather well and to think all I had to do was argue with my parents to write it! Well I made this one mushier than the rest just for ShamanicNuriko. So write me a review...it's the last I'll want...for this fic at least. If nothing else tell me how much u hate me for dragging this out!! Ok well toodles!!

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~

~*~"I'm not weird, I'm just unique"~*~


End file.
